Voir plus loin que les apparences
by estherminette33
Summary: (Complète!) Hermione s'est faite violée et attend un enfant suite à cela. Severus Rogue sera là pour elle et celui qu'il apprendra à aimer comme son fils. Attention, scène de viol explicite!
1. Chapter 1 : Découverte

Chapitre 1 : Découverte

C'était la fin de l'année. Hermione était rentrée à Londres par le Poudlard Express le matin-même, ses ASPIC's en poche. Et pour elle, ce soir, c'était la fête dans le monde moldu. Après une longue correspondance assidue, Hermione venait enfin de retrouver Karl Nowels, son ami d'enfance qui avait même été un peu plus l'année précédant son entrée à Poudlard.

En tout cas, la soirée battait son plein dans le Noght Club où Hermione n'aurait jamais du être n'ayant que 17 ans. Mais d'un coup de baguette, sa carte d'identité était trafiquée et faisant naturellement plus vieille, on la lui demandait rarement. En la voyant arriver, Karl n'en crut pas ses yeux ; elle était magnifique dans sa robe bustier bleu pervenche tenue pae une ceinture de cuir tressée. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils allèrent ensemble s'asseoir à une table un peu à part de façon à discuter de vive voix tranquillement après ces longues dernières années et cela autour de quelques verres.

Deux ou trois amis les avaient retrouvés et d'était assis avec eux pour se relever aussi sec pour suivre la belle sorcière qui avait entendu raisonner sa musique préférée entre les murs de la boîte. Une bonne partie de la soirée se passa donc sur la piste de danse, entre amis. Puis, Hermione, pleined de sagesse, décida de partir sur le coup d'une heure et demi du matin ce qui était déjà bien tard pour pour une ancienne élève de Poudlard habituée à se rendre à sa tour sur le coup de 22h comme l'indiquait le couvre-feu au risque de se voir enlever des points.

-Attends, je te raccompagne! proposa Karl, en bon gentleman.

Une fois dehors, par-contre, il le fut beaucoup moins. Il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Elle avait refusé. Alors il s'était énervé et, sous l'emprise de l'acool, était devenu violent. Il l'avait giflée si fort qu'elle en tomba par-terre et, dans le même état d'hébrité que lui, avait été incapable de se défendre quand il s'était mis à califourchon sur elle, lui tenant les poignets à les faire bleuir. Il l'avait ensuite embrassée brutalement comme il avait tenté de le faire précédemment sans succès.

Elle pensa à attraper sa baguette mais celle-ci était restée sur sa commode après qu'elle se soit changée. D'ailleurs, la tenue qui avait tant plut à Karl devenait soudain encombrante aux yeux de celui-ci. Il la déchira sauvagement et lécha tout aussi bestialement les mamelons de la belle impuissante. Voulant encore aller plus loin, il descendit les mains sur les hanches fines de sa proie et souleva son propre bassin afin de lui enlever sa petite culotte en dentelle blanche bien malgré les débattements de la jeune fille.

Il sortit son sexe, raide, et l'enfonça d'un coup dans celui de la jeune fille, sans plus attendre. Hermione sentit la douleur affluer un peu plus dans son bas-ventre sous les coups de reins de son agresseur. Sa première fois, par-terre à même le trottoir et cela par la force et avec un porc de surcroît. Elle attendit que tout passe, ignorant au mieux la douleur et l'horreur de la situation, se débattant de son mieux sans pour autant plus de résultat qu'au début. Enfin, elle sentit Karl se tendre et sa semence découler en elle.

Il se retira et se leva tout en se rhabillant. Un bruit attira son attention et il releva la tête vers la jeune fille qu'il venait de violer et vit... absolument rien. Le vide total. Elle avait tout bonnement disparu dans une détonation qu'il avait associé à un coup de feu. A moins qu'il n'est rêvé toute cette scène? Il devrait arrêter l'alcool.

Dmbledore, ce vieux fou! Il allait avoir ce pauvre Severus jusqu'à l'os avec la paperasse supplémentaire, sans compter les renouvellements de stock de potions de l'infirmerie! Ce ne serait plus des vacances pour le professeur, quoi qu'à l'abri de ces cornichons d'élèves, c'était forcément des vacances, alors à Poudlard ou non...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une masse sombre au sol et trébucha dessus. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut une femme, nue, en position fœtale. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était...

-Miss Granger!

Il avait dit cela dans un souffle, mais ce fut assez pour la faire ouvrir les yeux. Alors, aussi bas que les paroles de son ancien professeur, elle dit :

-S'il-vous-plaît, pas l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un passé redouté

Chapitre 2 : Un passé redouté

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Hermione avait émergé du sommeil. Elle avait d'abord paniqué, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle était. Puis elle se rappela du viol... alors les larmes se mirent à rouler librement sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité, ici. A Poudlard ou autre part, mais dans une maison sorcière à en juger par les tableau qui avaient tenté de lui tirer quelques paroles qui n'avaient jamais franchi ses lèvres. Et puis même si elle avait atterri dans une maison de mangemort, elle n'en avait que faire, elle était déjà morte à l'intérieur. Alors voilà, elle ne pensait plus vraiment et ne parler pas non plus, elle attendait que son heure vienne et cela le plus rapidement possible.

Puis IL entra. Son prétendu sauveur. Mais pour le coup, son sort était bien pire qu'elle ne le pensait. IL s'approcha du lit et lui dit d'une presque... aimable? Inquiète? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Ou un rêve? Rogue gentil ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

-Miss Granger? Comment vous sentez-vous? Aucune réponse. Il soupira. Se renfermer n'était pas une solution, il fallait qu'elle fasse face au problème. C'était sûrement trop tôt. Il ressortit de la chambre.

Lentement, Hermione s'assit sur son lit et se leva pour faire quelques pas, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'était pas en état de marcher. Alors elle attendit. Longtemps. Lors de sa deuxième visite, Rogue lui apporta un plateau rempli de victuailles. Ce coup-ci, il ne lui adressa ni une parole ni même un regard, ce qu'Hermione prit pour de l'indifférence. Mais elle avait tort, car si Severus Rogue avait refusé de voir en face la jeune fille sans défense qui se trouvait ici, dans sa propre chambre, c'est bel et bien parce que ça lui faisait mal!

Sa tristesse et son désespoir étaient des choses bouleversantes pour lui, Severus Rogue, réputé sans cœur ni sentiments. Il avait déjà vu des émotions semblables à celle de son élève sur le visage d'une autre jeune fille, mais ce coup-ci, c'est lui-même qui les avait causées. Il avait violé cette moldue répondant au nom d'Alison, il avait ensuite tué ses parents devant elle puis, au comble du sadisme, l'avait laissée partir, seule dans les rue de Londres, à peine vêtue et ses rares vêtements en lambeaux. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas oser fixer ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione Granger, il était incapable de revoir cette profonde douleur, c'en était insoutenable. Il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois. Il s'arrangerait pour que Granger redevienne l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait à la fois haïe et adorée dans ses cours où elle était la seule à parler. Il la referait sourire, et cela coûte que coûte. Une fois réconcilié avec son présent, peut-être pourrait-il se réconcilier avec son passé et ainsi devenir quelqu'un de meilleur! Il en aurait de la chance ; et cette chance, elle s'appelait Granger. Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3 : Des dégâts irréversibles

Depuis maintenant une semaine, une routine s'installait. Rogue faisait bien ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter les confrontations, mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas la laisser souffrir seule la nuit lorsqu'elle hurlait durant ses cauchemars. Il ne pouvait pas non-plus la laisser mourir de faim. La laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps au risque qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise qui la conduirait hors des chemins de la vie. Au final, il ne passait que peu de temps seul. Mais jamais une fois durant cette longue semaine Hermione n'ouvrit la bouche autrement que durant ses terreurs nocturnes. Dans ces moments-là, Rogue était là, à ses côtés mais si par malheur leurs peaux entraient en contact mutuellement, une crise de panique prenait Hermione.

Mais cette fois, une chose était différente. Le cauchemar d'Hermione avait changé et celle-ci ne savait comment prendre ce changement. Une sentence? Ou une possibilité d'avenir? La "soirée" avait commencé comme à chaque fois, Rogue l'avait réveillée en criant plus fort qu'elle puis il s'était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait fait apparaître, elle s'était recroquevillée sur le côté, dos à lui. Mais cette fois, elle parla : -Quel jour sommes-nous? Sa voix avait déraillé sur la fin, plus habituée à parler sans crier, et cela consciemment. Lui, était trop surpris pour répondre. Alors, elle se tourna vers lui et fixa son regard dans le sien. Ce geste était bien celui qu'il redoutait le plus de sa part. Un regard d'Hermione, l'accès aux portes d'une âme meurtrie. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'il répondit dans un souffle :

-Jeudi.

-Quelle date?

-le 15 Juillet.

-Merci.

Sur ce, sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna dans sa position initiale. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses larmes, bien que cela soit trop tard. Il les avait vues, et cela plus d'une fois. Rogue se leva de sa chaise provoquant un bruissement de cape mais Hermione l'interrompit dans son geste, reprenant la parole :

-Professeur?

-Oui?

-Restez s'il-vous-plaît. Je ne me sens pas de rester seule une nuit de plus.

-Vous n'êtes pas seule.

-Si vous saviez à quel point vous aviez raison... -Cette phrase, il la tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Que voulait-elle dire par le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule? Faisait-elle référence à ses (cornichons d') amis, Potter et Weasley? A lui? A qui d'autre? Et qu'est-ce que la date avait à faire là-dedans? Peut-être rien. Elle voulait peut-être juste lancer la conversation... Il lui poserait la question dès le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Pour une fois, elle s'était rendormie avant lui et était enfin paisible. Tant mieux pour elle, elle en avait besoin la pauvre petite. Sur ces pensées orientées tout droit vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait dos, Severus Rogue s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4 : plus bas que terre

Chapitre 4 : plus bas que terre

Le temps passait si lentement et rapidement à la fois! Cela faisait tourner la tête d'Hermione. Depuis son cauchemar, une réalité s'était imposée à elle, mais elle ne se l'avouerait jamais. Du moins pas tant qu'elle n'y serait pas obligée. Aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours, elle étouffait et avait besoin d'air. Alors, elle sortit des appartements de Severus. Tout cela à 4h du matin et alors que celui-ci s'était une fois de plus endormi sur la chaise qui bordait son lit.

Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ou voulait, elle courut au hasard dans le labyrinthe qu'étaient les cachots de Poudlard. C'est un coup de chance si dans la pénombre ambiante elle repéra la salle de classe la plus détestée de cette école et qu'elle put enfin s'orienter vers le parc. Une fois de plus, elle se mit à courir jusqu'au lac. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée ici, mais une chose était sûre, l'eau du lac l'attirait inlassablement.

Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir ; elle se lança et plongea dans l'eau glacée même sous ces 26°C nocturne. Surprise de ce changement de température plutôt violent, Hermione coula telle une pierre. Pire. Elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville l'empêchant même d'essayer de remonter. A court d'oxygène, sa vue se brouilla et ses membres s'engourdirent même si elle pensait que le froid y était pour quelque chose, ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir.

Toute cette scène avait eu un spectateur, pétrifié par ce qu'il avait vu et incapable d'aider ne sachant en aucun cas nager. Dobby chercha qui prévenir le château étant désert. Presque désert. Il y avait bien l'infâme bâtard graisseux des cachots! Lui pourrait aider! D'un claquement de doigts, Dobby disparut et réapparut simultanément dans les appartements du professeur. Il le trouva dur la chaise. Il ne prit pas le temps d'un réveil doux mais précipita les choses en hurlant comme il pouvait. Après tout, c'est tout ce que méritait cet homme.

-Monsieur! Monsieur! Dobby a vu Hermione! Elle est dans le lac! Le lac! Dobby sait pas nager, Dobby peut pas aider! Monsieur Rogue doit aider Hermione. Hermione est gentille!

Le temps de se réveiller, et de se remettre les idées en place, Rogue n'entendit pas la fin des paroles de l'elfe. Hermione Granger. Dans le lac. NON! ELLE N'AVAIT PAS FAIT CA!

Il courut à en perdre haleine. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! D'un coup de baguette, il forma un sortilège de tête en bulle et plongea. Le calamar géant! Elle était évanoui, retenue par l'un des tentacule de la créature des profondeurs! D'un sortilège informulé, il stupéfixia le calamar et dégagea la jeune fille de sa prison de fortune. Il remonta à la surface le plus vite qu'il put avec son précieux fardeau et l'étendit sur la pelouse toujours impeccable du parc.

Elle était pâle comme la mort elle-même et ne respirait qu'à peine. Il la porta avec un mobilicorpus gardant tout de même sa main dans la sienne. Arrivé devant la porte qu'il avait quitté quelques temps avant, il alla chercher quelques potions aux teintes plus que suspectes. Il lui lança un sort de séchage et lui fit avaler une potion bleue nuit puis une autre verte très pâle. Petit à petit, opération après opération, la jeune femme reprenait des couleurs de ce monde.

Alors, quand tout fut finit, épuisé, Severus s'effondra et s'endormit à ses côtés, toujours main dans la main.


	5. Chapter 5 : Prise de conscience tardive

Hermione s'était réveillée dans les bras de son professeur tant détesté. En effet, instinctivement, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci. C'est une posture très désagréable pour elle qui ne supportait plus aucun contact physique et cela avec qui que ce soit. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de bouger et le moindre effort lui apporter des douleurs insoutenables. Autant dire qu'elle était comme pétrifiée. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle aurait préféré être entrain de combattre un basilic en ce moment plutôt qu'être allongée à moitié sur son professeur.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il couché dans le même lit qu'elle? Elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Sa fuite, sa tentative de suicide, le calamar qui l'empêchait de renoncer en la maintenant dans les profondeurs du lac... tout lui revenait mais au faire et à mesure que tout se remettait en place, les larmes reprenaient le dessus et coulait dans le sillage qu'elles avaient tracé sur le visage d'Hermione depuis bientôt deux semaines. Et c'est en pleurant qu'elle réussit à se rendormir, ne se préoccupant plus tellement du corps contre lequel elle était blottie. - Quand Severus se réveilla enfin, le corps chaud d'Hermione était collé au sien provoquant certaines réactions qu'il ignora royalement étant donné les circonstances. Il poussa la jeune fille le plus délicatement possible pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Tout aussi délicatement, il lui cala un oreiller sous la tête et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Un coup d'œil dehors lui apprit que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était déjà exténué au réveil, il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures en tout et pour tout, la nuit dernière.

Il s'activa à préparer un petit déjeuner à son estomac qui criait famine puis, une fois rassasié, prit soin d'en faire un second sur un plateau. Il attrapa un livre qui trainait et se dirigea vers la chambre occupée sa petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Minute. Sa? Il secoua la tête avant de repartir dans la même direction. Elle dormait toujours lorsqu'il entra, son visage éclairé par le soleil qui entrait paresseusement par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se mit à lire. A essayer de lire plus exactement, ses pensées dérivant inlassablement la jeune fille qui dormait près de lui. Et plusieurs fois, il se reprit à lire la même ligne en boucle.

Aux alentours de sept heure et demi, celle-ci commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil puis se releva en position assise en hurlant à pleins poumons. Elle regretta aussitôt ce geste bien qu'inconscient car il avait réveillé ses courbatures de la nuit. Elle gémit en se rallongeant puis Severus se mit à parler, la faisant sursauter :

-Bonjour, Miss. Excusez-moi, j'aurais du signaler ma présence.

Il lui désigna le plateau mais elle le refusa :

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Une colère sans nom s'empara de lui.

-Vous pensez pouvoir vous laisser mourir à petits feux à défaut de n'avoir pu le faire plus radicalement hier soir? Et bien ça ne marche pas! Pas avec moi. Vous allez manger, vous allez vous reprendre en main et retrouver un intérêt à la vie. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver. Mettez-vous bien ça en tête, parfois il faut faire ce qu'il faut pour se sauver soi-même.

Devant son silence, il se tourna pour sortir de la pièce mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se décida à répondre :

-Sachez qu'il n'y a pas que ma vie qui soit en jeu, dans cette histoire. Je ne suis plus seule.

-Soyez claire, une fois dans votre vie! S'impatienta-t-il.

-Je suis enceinte.


	6. Chapter 6 : Réflexions sérieuses

Chapitre 6 : Réflexions sérieuses

*-Je suis enceinte*

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Severus comme s'il n'en avait pas compris tout le sens et l'implication que cela sous-entendait. Hermione rougit fortement puis s'expliqua en balbutiant :

-Enfin... j'en suis pas sûr... je crois... il y a beaucoup de probabilités... et je... je le sens...

Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sortit enfin de sa léthargie et sortit laissant une Hermione qui savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça devant LUI! De son côté Severus réfléchissait à 100 à l'heure. Elle était... non, elle pensait être enceinte. La première chose à faire était de vérifier cette impression. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est pourquoi il s'enferma une bonne partie de la matinée dans son laboratoire où il confectionna une potion de détection. Faire une potion le détendit quelque peu, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur autre chose que... que ÇA! Mais bien vite, sur le coup de 11h30, il sortit et se re-dirigea vers la "chambre maudite" comme il se complaisait à l'appeler depuis cette annonce plutôt troublante le matin-même. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la fiole contenant un liquide jaune fluo qui n'inspirait pas confiance. Elle la déboucha et la porta à ses narines. -Potion de détection, souffla-t-elle. Il acquiesça. Elle vida le contenu d'une traite, totalement en confiance avec cet homme tant détesté dans le passé mais qui, par deux fois, l'avait sauvée. Elle patienta quelques instants puis releva son tee-shirt prêté aussi par Rogue après sa découverte. A peine quelques secondes plus tard son ventre prenait une teinte légèrement bleutée au niveau de l'utérus.

-Eh bien, miss Granger.

-Eh bien quoi?

-Avez-vous l'intention de garder ce fœtus.

-C'est mon bébé. Bien sûr que je le garde. Vous me demandiez tout à l'heure de me trouver une raison de vivre. Alors ce sera lui, ma raison de vivre! Elle détourna le regard vers fenêtre tout en continuant de se caresser le ventre dont le bleu disparaissait lentement.

-J'ai à peu près huit mois et demi pour trouver un nom à ce petit garçon. Le plus ironique, c'est que si la couleur avait été rose, je n'aurais même pas eu à réfléchir ; ç'aurait été Laura, sans hésiter. Elle se retourna et fixa son regard dans le sien. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss, vous ne serez pas seule, je vous aiderai de mon mieux.


	7. Chapter 7 : Assistante ?

Chapitre 7 : Assistante?

Les deux mois de vacances étaient passés comme si de rien était. Severus était de plus en plus tendre et attentionné et petit à petit, Hermione sortait de son cocon, s'ouvrait à lui. En faisant des efforts surhumains, elle arrivait à surmonter sa peur insensé des contacts physiques ; désormais, elle se laissait prendre la main sans frissonner et supporter de rares étreintes mais seulement si cela était nécessaire de la part de Severus pour la consoler.

Avec ces belles choses étaient aussi arrivées de moins bonnes comme les symptômes de la grossesse. Chaque matin, Hermione vomissait et, lorsqu'il fallait manger, les odeurs la dégoûtaient pour certaines. Ce qui rassura Severus, c'est qu'elle n'avait que peu de sautes d'humeur qui aurait été un calvaire à supporter de la part de l'ancienne miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais aujourd'hui, tous les professeurs arrivaient à Poudlard pour la réunion de pré-rentrée. Alors, à cet effet, les deux futurs parents avaient parlé.

Hermione ne supporterait pas de rester à rien faire ici. Comme une évidence, Severus lui proposa le poste d'assistante en potion ou n'importe quelle autre matière. Cette idée l'enchanta. Elle décida aussi de s'inscrire à la fac de médicomagie par correspondance.

La réunion était à 17h. Severus sortit donc des appartement sur le coup de 16h45. Il salua chacun et chacune de ses collègues avec ou sans plaisir quoique caché lorsqu'il y en avait. C'était Rogue, après tout!

Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et Albus Dumbledore sortit pour mieux accueillir ses collègue. Il salua tout le monde même la nouvelle professeur de défense qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Tout le monde entra et s'installa par affinité. Comme d'habitude, Severus se trouva entre Abus et McGonnagals.

-Bonjour à tous, commença chaleureusement Dumbledore. Accueillons chaleureusement Anita Cowens, la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tout le monde la regarda et lui sourit, mais personne n'applaudit comme au festin au plaisir de Severus qui n'aimait pas le bruit.

-Par rapport au demandes qui m'ont été faites durant les vacances : Mrs Chourave, vous aurez bien-sûr Neville Longdubat comme assistant, cela coule de source! Il arrive demain par le Poudlard Express. Minerva, vous avez demandé Hermione Granger en assistante. Seulement celle-ci reste introuvable donc je ne peux agréer votre demander.

-Albus, l'interrompit Rogue, Miss Granger et moi-même avons tenu une discussion épistolaire cette été. Elle m'a harcelée pour que je la prenne en assistante pour compléter ses études de médicomagie et j'ai cédé la semaine dernière. Je pense même qu'elle sera là demain avec le reste des étudiants. Après tout, c'est elle qui a demandé!

-Mais je l'avais demandée avant! s'énerva McGonnagals.

-Certes, Minerva, mais apparemment, c'est une spécialisation en potion qu'elle veut et non en métamorphose.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux. Nous parlerons demain, à son arrivée, à Miss Granger en ce qui concerne sa matière d'assistanat.

Severus grogna puis se leva et sortit de la salle.

-Il a toujours ce caractère? demanda la dénommée Anita Cowens jusque là restée muette. -En rentrant, Severus raconta à Hermione le contenu de la réunion.

-Je peux assumer les deux assistanat!

-As-tu oublié qui tu devrais accoucher début Mars? Pour cela, je t'assure que je te relève de tes fonctions dès Février.

Hermione le foudroya du regard, le faisant éclater de rire.

-Non, sérieusement Hermione. Les potions, je trouve ça déjà dangereux pour le bébé. La métamorphose n'en parlons pas! Un mauvais sort de la part de ces cornichons, et le bébé est transformer, et cela à l'intérieur de toi!

Ce fut à elle de rire.

-C'est très sérieux!

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais être ton assistante et celui de McGonnagals pendant un trimestre. Après, j'irai voir McGonnagals et lui dire que deux assistanats font trop en même temps dans mon état et que je ne continuerai que les potions.

-Ton état? Parce que tu comptes le dire à tout le monde?

-Il y a bien un moment où ça se verra. En principe dans un mois, mon ventre va gonfler comme un ballon.

Il lui prit la main.

-Bon, tu gagnes.

-Merci Severus!


	8. Chap 8: Dernière soirée avant la rentrée

Chapitre 8 : Dernière soirée avant la rentrée

A l'aide d'une potion d'invisibilité, les deux futurs parents sortirent discrètement de Poudlard et, une fois les grille dépassée, ils transplanèrent à la gare de Kingcross de Londres. Ils montèrent ensemble dans un wagon et condamnèrent à l'aide d'un sort le compartiment qu'ils occupaient. Peu avant l'arrivée à l'école, Severus transplana une fois de plus laissant Hermione se changer avant de devoir descendre. Elle se préparait aussi mentalement à revoir Ginny, sa meilleure amie, seule présence féminine qui l'écoute durant ses jours passés à Poudlard. Celle-ci allait sûrement lui bondir dessus dès qu'elle la verrait. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la jeune Gryffondor se crispa. Puis le moment tant redouté arriva. Hermione sortit du wagon après tous les autres, tentant de passer inaperçue. Mais c'était sans compter la présence d'Hagrid, qui grâce à sa grande taille l'avait immédiatement repérée. Celui-ci l'appela donc à grands cris et, à contre-cœur, Hermione se dirigea vers lui. Ginny, qui avait bien sûr entendu le nom de son amie, se précipita sur elle. Le choc fut si plaisant et douloureux à la fois. Plaisant car cela ne rappelait que des moments de joie intense passés avec Ron, Harry, Ginny et elle. Douloureux, car physiquement, ce genre de contacts étaient devenus impossibles. Mais elle prit sur elle-même et attendit patiemment que la rouquine rompe l'étreinte qu'elle avait provoquée. Mais avant que celle-ci ne partent dans des discours à l'intérieur desquels elle lui reprocherait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles durant l'été et lui ferait part de la surprise de la revoir, Hermione la devança et lui dit de la façon la plus brève possible :

-Ecoute Ginny, il faut que je trouve Neville et que nous allions tous les deux voir les professeurs dont nous sommes les assistants. Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa et monta dans la première calèche où la rejoint bien vite le Neville en question qui avait entendu les deux jeunes parler.

-Je suis tellement content de ne pas être le seul assistant! En plus deux Gryffondors! C'est Rogue qui va être content dit-donc! dit-il ironiquement.

-Je suis l'assistante de Rogue. Et à faire ce genre d'humour tu vas finir par lui ressembler! dit-elle sur un ton qui semblait léger et en imitant un face dégoûtée qui semblait vraie.

-Oh! Ma pauvre!

-Non, je ne pense pas. Après tout, je l'ai voulu, mais si il faut que j'essuie quelques sarcasmes pour avoir le meilleur professeur de potions de l'histoire, je ferais avec.

Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant qui était vrai.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Mais tout-de-même! Tu pourras toujours venir me voir, je t'aiderai en botanique, ça ne peut être qu'utile dans tes études de médicomagie.

-Oui, merci. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux grilles et, toujours côtes à côtes, ils s'avancèrent vers le château. Rogue et Chourave les attendait à l'entrée.

-Bienvenue! s'exclama la professeur de botanique, d'un ton enjoué. Neville, suis-moi, je vais t'indiquer tes appartements personnels. Ils se situent tout près des serres...

Les deux botanistes s'éloignèrent ensemble, laissant Severus et Hermione seul à seule.

-Suivez-moi Granger. Vous aussi avez le droit à vos appartements, dit-il avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix.

Après tout, il fallait qu'il garde son masque devant le reste du monde, c'était Rogue! Après s'être enfoncés dans les cachots, il se relâcha quelque peu. Personne ne s'aventurait aussi loin, même pas les Serpentard, et encore moins le premier jour.

-Choisis un mot-de-passe et pense-y très fort.

-Euhh... c'est fait.

-Vas-y ouvre la porte de tes propres appartements!

-Euhh... tu es obligé d'écouter?

-Quoi, tu as peur que j'entre en douce chez toi, cette nuit?

-Non, non. Mais, c'est un peu ridicule.

-Vas-y, je crois avoir tout entendu.

-Très bien. _Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

La grimace de Rogue à cet instant valait tous les gallions du monde sorcier possibles et imaginables. Voire plus. Hermione partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Puis, ils entrèrent finalement ensemble. Instantanément, les murs blancs prirent des teintes pourpres et noires avec des fils d'argent qui bougeaient pour formaient des papillons voletant dans tous les sens.

-C'est magnifique!

-Entre dans les autres pièces, le même phénomène se produira en fonction de tes désirs. Elle ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. Une bibliothèque rouge et or, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle continua dans le couloir presque en courant. Une porte sur sa gauche était un laboratoire de potion aux murs sobres et blancs avec des dalles noires au sol avec un bureau dans le coin de la pièce, entre les différentes étagères plus ou moins vides.. Tout droit, elle passa dans un petit salon bleu nuit où des étoiles d'or imitaient le cosmos. Au sol, c'était un tapis moelleux vert émeraude. Le tout n'était éclairé que par la cheminée en ce moment mais l'on voyait des luminaires aux quatre coins de la pièce ainsi qu'une baie vitrée qui longeait le plafond tout aussi étoilé que les murs.

-On dirait que tu tiens à ce que je me sente chez moi autant que toi, lança Severus en désignant les couleurs du tapis et le ciel étoilé qui n'évoquait rien d'autre que la liberté pure et belle. Hermione lui sourit. Un sourire sincère, cette fois. -Passons à la chambre! Elle ouvrit une petite porte à l'opposée de la cheminée et tomba nez-à-nez avec une chambre beige et blanche avec un lit deux places couvert de draps soyeux d'un violet profond. Mais, dans le coin le plus à droite... un berceau bleu pâle et quelques ours en peluches siégeaient là. Severus sourit alors qu'Hermione s'en approchait tendrement. Elle caressa le bois clair puis la main de Severus se posa délicatement sur la sienne.

-Continuons, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Main dans la main, ils continuèrent vers la porte coulissante qu'il y avait à côté du lit. La salle de bain. Elle était royale! En son centre, il y avait un bassin de pierres noires qui devait faire dans les un mètre de profondeur et de deux mètres sur deux. Une énorme armoire en bois couvrait tout un mur et une douche se tenait juste à côté de la porte et les toilettes juste de l'autre côté avec un paravent pour cacher la personne qui s'y trouvait.

-Je n'ai pas vu de cuisine, lança innocemment Hermione.

Severus rit d'un rire franc.

-Une cuisine? Tu as la grande salle pour manger. Et s'il t'arrive de ne pas y aller, il te suffit d'appeler un elfe. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, nous allons être en retard au dîner si l'on continue à être obnubilés par la beauté de ton petit chez toi.

-Petit? J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux... Toujours main dans la main, ils repassèrent dans le salon étoilé et le couloir couvert de papillons. Dès la portes des appartements d'Hermione passée, ils se lâchèrent mutuellement. - Severus et Hermione entrèrent en même temps que le professeur Chourave et Neville (et accessoirement des premières années et McGonnagals de l'autre côté de la salle) Neville et elle s'assirent en bout de table, laissant les "véritables professeurs" entre eux.

-Tu as découvert tes appartements? Comment sont-ils? dit Neville pour lancer la conversation.

-Ils sont grandioses!

Elle partit dans une description détaillée de son magnifique chez elle, laissant juste de côté l'histoire du berceau.

-Et les tiens.

-MAGNIFIQUE! Il y a des plantes partout! J'ai une petite serre personnelle à l'image de ton laboratoire, j'imagine. Il rajouta en chuchotant sur le ton de la confidence : -J'ai une sorte de pièce secrète dans la bibliothèque ; il y a un petit carré de filets du diable bien dissimulé et dessous une caverne en pierre éclairée par des torches magiques. Pour sortir, il faut utiliser un passage secret à sens unique.

-Et tu vas y mettre quoi dans cette pièce? Si je puis me permettre. Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'ai trouvé un bulbe de Coroséas pendant les vacances! Puisque c'est une plante qui a besoin d'ombre et d'humidité comme les filets du diable, je le ferai pousser là.

-Mais les coroséas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, diffusent des spores toxiques et ses feuilles sont à la base de nombreux poisons!

-Et de remèdes.

-Ne joue pas à ça, Neville.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai toutes le précautions, dit-il d'un air sérieux. Bon, et sinon, le professeur Chourave, m'a donné les détails de mon emploi du temps. Et toi, tu as eu le tien?

-Non, mais il faut encore que je m'arrange pour voir si je peux suivre deux assistanats en même temps avec le professeur McGonnagals et le professeur Rogue.

-Tu es folle! L'assistanat est bien plus lourd que les études! Si tu en fais deux, ça reviens à faire les sept années de Poudlard en une!

-Ce n'est qu'un essai. Si cela deviens trop lourd, j'arrêterai la métamorphose.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-il sur un ton un peu boudeur.

A la fin de cette conversation, la répartition était finie bien que les deux assistants n'aient rien écouté sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore et celui, désapprobateur de tous les autres professeurs, excepté Cowens, qui regardait Hermione avec un drôle d'intérêt. - Enfin de retour chez elle. Elle profitait de de son salon, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Rogue et McGonnagals sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonsoir miss, déclara cette dernière. Pouvons-nous entrer?

-Sans problème, faîtes comme chez vous. Elle les mena au salon que Severus connaissait déjà.

-Eh bien, Miss Granger, Severus m'a fait part de votre souhait de doubler votre assistanat de potion avec un autre de métamorphose suite à ma proposition de pré-rentrée.

-C'est exact, professeur.

-Je suis d'accord, mais cela à une condition.

-Je vous écoute?

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous épuisiez comme en troisième année.

-Oh! ça ne risque pas.

-Vous connaissant, j'affirmerais le contraire.

-Non, je vous assure, cette année, je prendrai un rythme calme. Et si je vois que la charge est trop lourde, j'abandonnerai une des deux matières.

-Très bien. Nous allons donc fixer votre emploi du temps. Elle sortit un parchemin, et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une grille sur laquelle était indiqué les cours des trois premières années en métamorphose comme en potion. Tout correspondait parfaitement. Ensuite, la directrice de Gryffondor demanda à Hermione si des cours de spécialisation le lundi et le Jeudi soir en métamorphose ainsi que d'autres de potion le mercredi et le samedi soir. L'apprentie acquiesça. Donc, sur ces jours-là apparurent des cours de 20h à 21h30. Le reste de son temps libre, elle aurait les copies de ses élèves à corriger ainsi que des recherches et des devoirs à faire. Un peu comme si elle était toujours étudiante, en somme, à corriger les devoirs de ses amis avant que ceux-ci ne les rendent. Enfin, McGonnagals sortit en lançant :

-J'en ai fini pour les détails de ma matière. Je vous laisse le soin de finir, Severus! Et là-dessus, le tableau d'une licorne au clair de lune qui galopait sur une falaise se referma sur elle.

-Eh bien, ça en fera du boulot!

-Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue.

-Je sais, je sais. Un silence s'imposa entre eux, seulement rompu par les crépitements du feu de cheminée.

Enfin, Hermione reprit la parole :

-Severus?

-Mmmh?

-Tu peux rester avec moi ce soir? Je veux dire, c'est le dernier jour avant la rentrée et...

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci.


	9. Chapter 9 : un désastre complet

Chapitre 9 : Un désastre complet

Hermione se réveilla pour la première fois sans avoir fait de cauchemar durant la nuit. Elle roula sur le côté pour voir que Severus n'était plus là mais avait laissé un mot à sa place.

"_Je retourne dans mes appartements prendre une douche et m'habiller, puis je repasse voir si tu es réveillée. S.R"_

A contre-cœur, Hermione se leva pour, à l'image de Severus, prendre sa douche et s'habiller décemment. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans ses appartements, elle était prête et l'attendait de pied ferme, malgré cette boule qu'elle avait au ventre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu ne commences qu'à 9h et avec des élèves de première année et tu sais à quel point ils sont impressionnable. Fais-leur faire une potion d'artiboum, ils seront scotchés. Je serai avec toi et, au moindre problème, j'interviens.

-Je sais.

Il lui offra une brève étreinte qui eut le don de la calmer quelque peu.

-Allons-y, décréta-t-elle. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle par la même porte qu'ils avaient empruntée la veille et prirent les mêmes places. Hermione se retrouva à côté d'un Neville plus anxieux encore que le jour où il avait passé ses ASPIC's.

-Mange un bout, Neville, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au déjeuner, sinon.

-Je... je ne peux rien avaler.

-Bois au moins un verre de jus de citrouille! Mais elle n'eut pas gain de cause avec lui. Il repartit en même temps que Mrs Chourave, en direction des serres. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand les premières nausées arrivèrent à grands pas. Plus pâle que jamais, elle sortit pourtant calmement de la Grande Salle avant de courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle s'arrêta au premiers toilettes pour filles qu'elle vit en route et ne pouvant tenir, elle vomit le peu qu'elle avait mangé dans le lavabo. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya l'évier souillé et s'effondra, les genoux repliés sur la poitrines. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une première année se trouvait là, avec elle. D'un ton doux, elle rassura la petite qui était restée pétrifiée dès lors qu'elle avait vu l'assistante entrer.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Laura Wood, Mrs Granger.

-Laura, c'est un magnifique prénom. Dans quelle maison es-tu?

-Serdaigle.

-Et bien, Laura, tu seras mon premier cours. Je n'ai jamais vraiment enseigné et je suis vraiment stressée, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que tu as vu. La petite acquiesça.

-Très bien. Tu as cours de quoi?

-De vol.

-Alors fonce, Mrs Bibine n'est pas une femme très patiente de ce que j'en sais. La petite ne se fit pas prier.

-9h00.

Heure de la sentence pour Hermione. Elle entra dans la salle de classe de Rogue. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'aller faire entrer les élèves, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis Mrs Granger, assistante du professeur Rogue, ici présent. Pour votre premier cours, nous allons d'abord étudier la théorie de la potion d'artiboum pour passer à la confection de cette potion dans la deuxième moitié de l'heure. Déjà, est-ce que quelqu'un connaît la potion d'Artiboum? Une main timide se leva. -Laura Wood, c'est ça? -Oui. C'est une potion qui, quand elle est légèrement secouée, explose en milliers de feu d'artifices autour de nous.

-Très bien, 5 points pour Serdaigle. Que se passe-t-il si l'on ingère cette potion? Laura releva la main, ce qui fit sourire Hermione qui se disait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait pris sa relève.

-Nous allons interroger un autre élève, Laura. Alors, un volontaire? Ne soyez-pas timides, vous avez le droit à l'erreur. _Autant que moi_ rajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

-Très bien, alors je désigne. Toi, au fond, comment t'appelles-tu?

-Jordan Morgenfall.

-Alors Jordan, sais-tu que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on boit la potion d'artiboum?

-On... on explose?

L'ensemble de la classe ria, Hermione comprise.

-Non, non! Quelqu'un d'autre? Toi, au premier rang. -Mona Ashton, Mrs. On voit des feux d'artifice partout, mais ils ne sont visibles que de nous, c'est une illusion.

-Bien, 5 points pour Poufsouffle!

Elle jeta un œil à Severus qui levait les yeux au ciel devant les points ajoutés pour une question si simple.

-Qui peut me citer les ingrédients? C'est une question à dix points. Une demi-douzaine de mains se levèrent simultanément. Elle interrogea un petit garçon roux aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait penser à Ron.

-Felix Newoln. Un crin de licorne trois fleurs de lotus entières et trente grammes de pigments en poudre de la couleur de notre choix. -Très bien, dix points pour Serdaigle. -Mais non, imbécile! C'est la recette des frères Weasley!

-Jordan, 20 points en moins pour Poufsouffle et à la prochaine remarque une heure de colle. Pas d'insulte dans ma classe. Maintenant que chacun aille chercher les ingrédients cités par Felix et fasse bouillir l'eau de son chaudron. Après cela, tout se passa en silence. Jusqu'à ce que, voulant faire son malin, le dénommé Jordan voulut tester sa potion en en buvant quelques gouttes, cela sans que sa professeur n'ait le temps de vérifier la qualité de cette potion qui bien sûr était mal faite puisqu'il n'avait pas attendu que l'eau boue avant d'ajouter les fleurs.

La tête lui tourna et une illusion bien plus forte que prévue s'infligea à lui. Dans son délire, il provoqua la chute d'un de ses camarades ainsi que celle de son propre chaudron. Le contenu s'enflamma brûlant légèrement le bras de son malheureux voisin. Hermione eut la présence d'esprit d'éteindre les flamme à l'aide de sa baguette tout en tirant le blessé hors de portée des flammes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'occuper de Jordan et du petit blond brûlé et durant son hésitation sur lequel était le plus urgent, Jordan lui fonça dessus, la faisant basculer et se cogner durement la tête. Elle n'entendit que Severus crier qu'il y avait 100 points en moins pour Poufsouffle avant de s'évanouir.


	10. Chapter 10 : Remontée spectaculaire

Chapitre 10 : Remontée spectaculaire

Se réveiller entourée de tous les professeurs de Poudlard était l'un des cauchemars d'Hermione ; cela ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon. De plus qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie et que leurs mines étaient graves.

-Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous? demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

-J'ai mal à la tête, mais à part ça, ça va.

L'infirmière tâta l'arrière de la nuque de la jeune fille, la faisant grimacer. Puis, d'un coup, toute forme de douleur disparût laissant place à un bien-être absolu.

-Rien de bien méchant. Une journée de repos et vous pourrez repartir.

-Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ce repos soit utile. Et comment va l'élève? Le brûlé et Jordan aussi. -Ils vont bien. Mr Freeks, l'élève brûlé n'a même pas de cicatrice, quant à Jordan, il est revenu à son état normal, conscient de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il a tenu à passer dans l'après-midi vous présenter ses excuses pour ce qu'il a provoqué.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Miss, intervint McGonnagals. Pompom a du vous examiner sous tous les angles pour être sûre que vous n'aviez pas d'autres blessures qu'à la tête. Elle a donc découvert... que vous êtes enceinte.

Une expression de terreur s'insinua sur le visage d'Hermione. Allaient-ils lui demander d'avorter? D'abandonner son bébé?

-Nous devons savoir, miss, qui est le père de cet enfant.

Elle fixa un instant son regard dans celui de Severus.

-Biologique ou adoptif?

-Parce que la réponse serait différente? s'offusqua l'animagus.

-Oui, professeur. Et en ce qui concerne les deux questions, je ne pense pas être prête à répondre.

La professeur de métamorphose sortit, surprise mais respectant le silence de sa protégée. La plupart des professeurs firent de même, si bien qu'au chevet de la jeune assistante ne se trouvait plus que quatre personnes, soit Rogue, la nouvelle professeur de défense, Neville et Mrs Pomfresh. Cowens prit la parole en premier.

-Hermione Granger. J'aimerais que tu assistes à l'un de mes cours, n'importe quand dans la semaine, mais je pense que, aussi brillante sois-tu, cela ne te fera que du bien.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Disons que ma manière d'enseigner est spéciale mais pas moins efficace. Et si je ne m'abuse, la matière que j'enseigne est la seule, aux épreuves des ASPIC's où tu n'es pas eu Optimal, donc... si un cours de septième année rentre dans ton emploi du temps je souhaiterai t'y voir.

-Très bien, je vous tiendrai au courant de la date et l'heure où je viendrai.

Sur ce, l'étrange nouvelle sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie. Neville prit à son tour la parole :

-Hermione, c'est Ron le père?

-Non, Neville. Mais ne cherche pas, tu ne le connais pas.

-Et le père adoptif.

-Pour le coup tu ne trouverais pas, dit-elle en souriant. Ton premier cours, à toi?

-C'était génial! Mrs Chourave m'a énormément aidé mais m'a prévenu que dès le mois prochain je serai seul, sauf s'il y a un problème auquel cas il faudra que je l'appelle.

-Pas de souci. Retournes-y tu dois avoir mieux à faire que rester à mon chevet. Surtout que je vais bien!

-Oui. Je repasserai ce soir. Repose-toi bien!

-Promis.

Il restait Pomfresh et Rogue et, sur un coup d'œil de ce dernier, l'infirmière alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Enfin seuls, dit-elle, comme soulagée.

-Tu étais obligée de dire pour le coup du père adoptif et biologique?

-Je ne voulais pas mentir.

-En tout cas, Minerva était toute retournée lorsqu'elle a appris pour ton bébé, mais je crois que tu l'as définitivement choquée avec cette histoire de pères différents.

-Oui, sûrement, répondit-elle en riant. Il lui prit la main, et la serra fort. -Ne me fais jamais plus une peur pareille.

-J'essayerai. -Après plusieurs heures de discussion avec Pomfresh et multiples menaces d'évasion en tout genre, Hermione eut gain de cause et put sortir le soir-même. Après un bon dîner dans la Grande Salle, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Severus comme la veille. Elle n'avait cours qu'à 10h et put donc se reposer tranquillement dans le bassin de sa salle-de-bain.

Premier cours de métamorphose, avec des deuxième année. Serdaigle et Gryffondor, un cours des plus intéressant en somme. Elle avait prévenu le soir le professeur Cowens de sa venue à son cours de 11h avec Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Elle était à la fois stressée par le cours de métamorphose qu'elle s'apprêtait à gérer mais curieuse envers le cours de la nouvelle professeur de défense. Le stress prit le dessus et c'est pâle comme un linge qu'elle apparut dans la salle de McGonnagals à 9h55.

-Miss Granger! Pompom avait dit un jour complet de repos! Elle vous a certes laissé sortir, mais vous ne reprendrez les cours que demain!

-Non, je préfère les reprendre dès aujourd'hui, je me sentirai plus utile comme cela.

-Je comprends, mais avec votre grossesse, il est préférable de vous reposer.

-Je ne suis même pas à deux mois de grossesse! Et de toute façon, enceinte ne veut pas dire infirme. Je suis prête à reprendre.

-Bon très bien, mais je serai juste à côté et je m'occuperai des élèves en difficulté. Quel sort comptez-vous le faire pratiquer?

-Le sortilège de duplication.

-Mmmh... intéressant. Ils en auront pour quelques semaines avec celui-ci et toutes ses variantes.

-Oui, mais j'ai déjà prévu tout ce qu'il faut.

-Très bien, je vous fais confiance.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer les élèves. A l'image de son premier cours de potion, elle leur posa d'abord quelques questions sur la théorie avant de passer à la pratique. La première à réussir le sort fut une Serdaigle, Fanny Molten, une nouvelle élève arrivant de Beaubâton. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Fleur et Gabrielle Delacours. Elle fut vite rattrapée par deux garçons de Gryffondor et ainsi de suite, si bien qu'à la fin du cours, seules deux ou trois élèves n'avaient pas réussi et restaient 5 minutes après le cours avec McGonnalgs. Chacun repartit avec une recherche à faire pour le cours suivant. Hermione alla ensuite dans la salle de Défense, fière de son cours et de plus en plus intriguée par le cours de Cowens. Et là...


	11. Chapter 11 : cours du professeur Cowens

Chapitre 11 : le cours du professeur Cowens

Et là...

-Hermione!

Ginny se précipita et enlaça son amie. Celle-ci se dégagea du mieux qu'elle put de l'étreinte.

-Comment vas-tu? reprit la rouquine. J'ai appris pour ton premier cours et ton bref séjour à l'infirmerie mais quand je suis passée te voir, on m'a refusé l'accès...

-Entrez, les enfants! déclara la voix du professeur Cowens. Juste avant d'entrer, Hermione eut le temps de voir Ginny après le passage de la porte, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de stopper son geste qu'elle aussi disparaissait de la vue des autres. Elle se retrouva seule, dans un labyrinthe qui n'avait pourtant rien de lugubre. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien en ce lieu.

Le professeur Cowens apparut devant elle et reprit :

-Bien. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le décor a légèrement changer. Mais tout ceci n'est que dans votre tête. Vous êtes ici dans votre inconscient grâce à un sort de conscience interne que j'ai placé sur la porte et l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve est différent pour chacun. A vous, durant cette première heure de vous extirper de ce sort tout en sachant que le seul contre-sort possible doit être lancé par celui qui a posé le sortilège, soit moi! Bonne chance! Sur ce, elle disparut de la vue d'Hermione.

Malgré son bien-être en cet endroit, celle-ci dut se résoudre à quitter sa place et tenter de sortir de là. Elle prit une direction au hasard et arriva bien vite au centre du labyrinthe. Bien que ce ne soit pas la destination qu'elle imaginait, elle se rendit vite compte que c'était le bon endroit et cela par la présence de trois portoloins : une bouilloire, une vieille chaussure et un bonnet aux couleurs de Serpentard. Mais lequel choisir? Le passage d'un livre qu'elle avait dégoté dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus lui revint en mémoire :

_"Pour connaître la destination d'un portoloin, il suffit de dire la formule 'Holograma Peroxis Miro'. Alors, une image sortira de l'objet qui sert de portoloin et montrera l'endroit exact avec des détails qui vous permettent forcément de l'identifier même s'ils n'existent pas dans la réalité."_

Les lèvres d'Hermione remuèrent légèrement pour prononcer la formule et comme le décrivait le passage du livre, l'hologramme sortit de chaque portoloin. Sa dernière fête d'anniversaire en présence de ses parents, ses seize ans pour être exact, la classe de défense telle qu'elle la connaissait avec juste elle et Cowens, et enfin... elle tenant dans les bras un bébé mort. Elle pouvait se résoudre à lâcher le bébé des yeux et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa logique se remit en marche. Son anniversaire des seize ans était un élément du passé, la classe avec Cowens, un du présent et en dernier lieu, la mort prématurée de son fils ne pouvait être qu'un élément du futur! L'horreur la submergea et dans un élan de rage incontrôlée, elle courut vers le premier portoloin, le seul où elle était heureuse et le seule qui lui permettrait de changer le cours du temps. Mais avant qu'elle touche la bouilloire, Cowens apparut, lui bloquant le passage :

-Miss Granger. Miss Granger! Ecoutez-moi! cria-t-elle en tenant la jeune femme éplorée par les épaules. Vous avez trouvé le chemin de la réalité, c'est cette vieille botte, un simple portoloin mais le seul qui vous permettra de vivre. Le reste n'est que des images que votre inconscient espère retrouver ou ne jamais voir. Ce sont les deux extrêmes. Votre plus grande joie à côté de votre plus grande peur. Le juste milieu est la réalité et si vous voulez sortir d'ici indemne, c'est cette solution qu'il faut accepter. Allez, touchez la botte. A 3. 1... 2... 3!

Hermione réapparut brutalement dans la salle, en la seule compagnie de Cowens qui était en transe. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde réapparut aussi brutalement qu'elle.

-Très bien, alors seule une personne a réussi. Donc, l'exercice de la prochaine séance sera le même. Et si Miss Granger veut nous rejoindre, elle sera la la bienvenue. Maintenant, allez tous manger. On se voit jeudi de 16h30 à 17h30. Ne soyez pas en retard!


	12. 12 La véritable histoire d'Anita Cowens

Chapitre 12 : La véritable histoire d'Anita Cowens

-Alors, Hermione, t'as atterri où pendant le cours? demanda Ginny en rattrapant son amie dans le couloir.

-Un labyrinthe. Et toi?

-Ma chambre. La porte était verrouillée de l'extérieur et pour sortir, il fallait que je saute par la fenêtre. En bas, on voyait même la classe avec juste Cowens et moi. C'était un peu bizarre, mais dans tous les cas, je pouvais pas sauter! Tu sais à quel point j'ai le vertige!

-Ca ne t'empêche pas de faire du quidditch!

-C'est très différent, tu sens l'air qui fouette ta peau et tu te sens tellement libre!

-Une chute libre, c'est exactement la même chose. T'imagines que tu es sur un ballet et tu profites. Bref, Gin', je vais à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve tout à l'heure?

-Oui, si tu veux, mais viens au moins manger un bout.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Désolée. A plus tard!

Sur ce, elle s'en fut en courant vers son sanctuaire rempli de livres. Là, elle trouva un livre sur le sujet dont elle voulait traiter, encore une fois grâce à un livre de Severus qui lui permettait de chercher par thème et non par titre les bouquins. En parlant du loup...

-Tu utilises mes sorts, maintenant.

-Ils ne sont pas à toi, que je sache, dit-elle un brin moqueuse.

-C'est vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton amie, la jeune Weasley, est passée à la table des professeurs pour nous prévenir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi et que tu avais même décidé de sauter le repas pour une recherche. Avec une remarque acerbe et rageuse dont j'ai le secret, je t'ai critiquer, toi et ton esprit si avide connaissance et suis allé te chercher.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il y a un sort que je ne connais pas, et je voulais en savoir plus.

-Quel sort? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Sortilège de conscience interne.

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis lui prit son livre des mains :

-Regardons ça ensemble.

-De la magie noire! Jamais! s'écria le professeur Cowens.

-Mrs, je n'invente rien, c'est écrit noir sur blanc ici-même.

-Je peux te prouver que cela est faux.

-Et comment?

-C'est moi qui est inventer ce sortilège. Il m'a défendu de nombreuses fois et m'a même sauvée une seule et unique fois. Bien sûr, il faut le manipuler avec précaution, ce que je ne faisais pas, étant jeune, mais tu as bien vu que j'ai un œil sur chacun désormais et qu'un des élèves se trouve devant un choix ou une situation dangereuse, j'interviens.

-Quand vous a-t-il "sauvée"? demanda Severus.

-C'est un question à laquelle je ne répondrai que seule à seule avec Miss Granger.

-Pourquoi cela? demanda la concernée.

-Tu verras.

Hermione fixa un moment Severus et celui sortit de la pièce. Cowens lança un insonorus avant de commencer :

-Commençons par le début, lorsque j'avais 11 ans. Comme toi, pour Poudlard, j'ai reçu une lettre, mais venant d'un "centre" comme ils l'appellent. Le centre Alvitieno en Italie, tout prêt de Florence. Un endroit clos où l'on nous apprend non-seulement la magie mais aussi le combat et la stratégie de guerre. Ils nous montaient les uns contre les autres. Ils nous ont expliqué comment tisser nos propres sorts inconnus des autres pour les prendre par surprise au cours d'un duel. Ils nous préparaient pour le combat où ils comptaient nous faire rejoindre le camp de Voldemort. J'étais l'un des meilleures. Ils me gonflaient d'orgueil et d'espoir en me disant que je serai la chef d'une garnison entière, une commandante, n'importe quoi de haut grade. Mais un soir, ma meilleure amie s'est levée après le couvre-feu et, eux, persuadés qu'elle voulait fuguer ou faire un mauvais coup, l'ont torturée. Je n'en pouvais plus de ses cris. Les filles de mon dortoirs non-plus mais elles ne m'auraient aidée pour rien au monde. Sauf la liberté. Alors, employant mes cours au mieux on s'est répartie. On était 5. Deux d'entre elles devaient réveiller les autres, garçons et filles. Les 3 autres, dont je faisais partie, sont allées secourir Amélie. On a tué les trois gardes au lancé de couteau, un chacune. Les deux qui m'accompagnaient ont pris peur et sont parties sans nous attendre. Alors, j'ai utilisé mon sort je l'ai placé à chaque porte, les ralentissant considérablement. Mais même ça n'était pas suffisant, Amélie était bien trop amochée par leur torture. Alors, j'ai lancé un dernier sort, mais uniquement sur moi et Amélie. Je l'ai soignée dans ce plan astrale. Cela m'a prit plusieurs jours, mais, dans la réalité, seules quelques heures étaient passées. Nous sommes sorties presque indemnes et avec que peu de morts dans les deux rangs, ça nous allait très bien.

Un silence succéda à cette tirade. Puis, Hermione osa demander :

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous que l'on soit seule à seule pour me dire cela.

-Parce que, sans cette rigueur assassine pour autant, je veux t'apprendre les arts que l'on m'a appris.

-Pourquoi?

-Ton bébé. Il est tellement plus que tu ne le crois... il faudra le protéger coûte que coûte.


	13. Chapter 13 : Un avenir douloureux

Chapitre 13 : Un avenir douloureux

-Alors, que t'a-t-elle dit?

-Rien de spécial. Vite, on a cours avec les deuxième année Gryffondor/Serpentard! Ca va donner!

-Oui, comme tu dis. -Hermione avait donné sa première heure de colle, à un élève de chaque maison présente qui s'étaient chamaillés pendant le cours. Ils viendraient faire leur colle le surlendemain, seul soir de semaine qu'Hermione était censée avoir de libre. Mais bon, son cours de ce soir avec Severus la réconfortait grandement. Elle enchaînait tout de suite avec McGonnalgals avec des troisièmes années puis avait son après-midi. Elle la passa dans le parc, à réfléchir à tout ce que lui avait dit Cowens. Surtout ce qui avait succédait l'annonce du danger qui planait sur son fils.

_"Il est le porteur d'une magie ancienne. Un hypersensible. Sa vie sera un calvaire. Chaque jour, il souffrira un peu plus de la présence des autres autour de lui mais s'isoler serait trop dangereux et ferait de lui une cible facile pour les derniers mangemorts. Car, qui dit hypersensible dit surpuissant d'un point de vue magique. Il sera capable d'emmagasiner tant d'énergie... tout cela fait peur, rien que d'y penser. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sera un danger autant pour lui-même que pour les autres. Les deux premières années, il devra les passer isoler, et déjà, je n'imagine pas ses douleurs. _

_Vite, il faudra l'intégrer en société, qu'il s'habitue à sa douleur plus ou moins constantes. Il ne faudra jamais que tu manques de potions anti-douleurs, ça pourra le calmer pendant ses crises._

_-Pourquoi lui? Et comment le savez-vous?_

-_Si c'est lui, c'est à cause de toi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser, mais tu avais trop d'énergie dans ton corps lors de sa... conception. Et je ne sais pas, mais tu devais être dans un état de haine intense, si bien que ton surplus d'énergie s'est redirigé vers ton fœtus. Et la façon dont je le sais, je ne peux pas te la dire pour l'instant. Plus tard._

_Maintenant, dépêche-toi, nous avons toutes le deux cours._ "

Juste avant qu'elle passe la porte, Cowens lui avait proposé des cours le dimanche après-midi, dans la salle sur Demande. Rien de mieux pour passer inaperçue. Hermione s'était empressée de rejoindre Severus. Mais, le voyant sourire, elle ne s'était résolue à lui avouer la vérité pour son enfant. Leur enfant.


	14. Chapter 14 : Je crois que je t'aime 3

Chapitre 14 : Je crois que je t'aime 3

Mercredi soir, cours avec Severus. Mais avec lui, elle ne voyait plus le temps passer. Elle retrouvait juste le bien-être qu'elle avait perdu depuis "l'incident".

-Hermione? Tu es avec moi?

-Oui, excuse-moi.

Il repoussa affectueusement une mèche sur son visage.

-Il est temps d'ajouter les sangsues.

Cela faisait presque une heure et demi qu'ils était sur la potion tue-loup que Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue, pour Lupin, naturellement. Elle ajouta les ingrédients dans le bon ordre, au bon moment, mais finissait toujours par retomber dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait rien cacher à Severus, mais ce n'était pas non-plus assez clair pour elle-même. Mais c'était LEUR avenir! C'est lui qui éteint le feu alors que la potion menaçait d'éclaircir. Grâce à son réflexe, elle était parfaite. Hermione revint à la réalité en le voyant prendre une dizaine de fiole et remplir chacune d'elle. Et elle, elle rêvassait au lieu de l'aider! C'était pourtant son boulot d'assistante!

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Mis à part ces trous d'attention, tu es capable de faire cette potion depuis ta cinquième année, malgré son niveau élevé.

Le compliment fit rougir Hermione.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire non?

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Je parlais d'un merci pour avoir sauver ta potion, mais je suis tout ouï si tu voulais parler d'autre chose.

Cette fois, elle pâlit.

-Je... je.

Elle éclata en sanglots et il la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas voulu la mettre dans un tel état! Il voulait juste lui tirer un de ses magnifiques sourires qui éclairaient son visages de temps à autre et la rendait plus belle que quiconque à ses yeux.

-Chut, chut. Tout va bien, ne pleure pas.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, notre fils, ce sera un martyr, il souffrira chaque jour de sa vie sans que l'on puisse faire quoique ce soit! Les potions anti-douleurs ne doivent être qu'occasionnelles, lors de crises, mais pas quotidiennes sous peine d'une dépendance et petit à petit d'une désensibilisation à ses effets! On est condamné à le voir souffrir! Il devra vivre avec, le cacher aux autres pour faire croire qu'il est normal et s'intégrer! C'est horrible!

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit. Et lui, restait muet, sûrement choqué ou bien à se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

-Notre fils, un hypersensible?

Il éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas si horrible que ce que tu décris, Hermione. Ce sera horrible les deux premières années. Là ce sera exactement comme ça. Après, il existe un traitement qui ne se prend que le soir, l'aiderait à dormir et il n'aurait qu'un léger mal de tête au lieu des horribles migraines que provoque cet état. Il aura des rendez-vous réguliers à Sainte-Mangouste pour des contrôles routiniers. Dommage que ce ne soit pas une fille, on aurait pu l'envoyer à Beaubâton, ils possèdent un institut de recherche spécialisé pour les hypersensibles mais s'il s'avère qu'ils découvrent un autre médicament mieux que le premier, on l'emmènera nous-même pour le tester! Tu verras, tout ira bien, je te le jure. Et, tu ne seras pas seule, je serai là. Je serai toujours là si tu l'acceptes. Je... je crois que je t'aime.

Sa dernière phrase n'était qu'un souffle. Elle fixa son regard noisette dans celui d'ébène de Severus. Elle ne dit rien, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle nicha sa tête sur clavicule et le serra dans ses bras.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait comme il était, qu'au final ils formeraient un vrai couple pour l'arrivée de leur fils... mais non, rien n'était sorti de ses lèvres, c'était trop tôt, trop confus dans son esprit pour qu'elle s'avise à dire ce genre de chose. Alors elle se tût et serra encore plus fort celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme son amant. Enfin, elle releva la tête. Il la fixait. Après la réflexion qu'elle s'était faite intérieurement, elle pouvait bien se le permettre! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Juste sur les lèvres, rien de plus. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, elle s'en alla sans un mot, mais pour Severus, son silence était éloquent.


	15. Chapter 15 : Solitude

Chapitre 15: Solitude...

IL n'était pas passé la chercher ce matin. IL ne lui avait pas parlé au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Et en cours, IL ne l'avait pas aidé lorsque la potion d'un Gryffondor avait explosé. Après les évènements de la veille, elle ne pouvait que se poser la question : regrettait-il ses paroles? Ou bien l'avait-elle vexé lorsqu'elle était partie? Mais elle l'avait embrassé, bordel! Que les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, il devait le comprendre, il était le mieux placé pour ça. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle remit ses idées en place pour s'apercevoir que c'était LUI! Évidemment! Encore une fois, il ne disait rien, ce qui n'aidait pas Hermione à calmer sa colère qui montait sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler.

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores?

Elle avait dit cela presque en criant.

-Je ne t'ignore pas, je ne te parle pas, c'est différent.

-Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même! Alors, je repose ma question différemment, pourquoi tu ne me parles plus.

-Parce que que si je t'adresse la parole, je serai obligé de te dire la nouvelle.

-Quelle nouvelle? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

-Dumbledore m'a convoqué ce matin aux aurores. Je pars dès demain en mission. A Dumstrang. Un poste de remplaçant s'est libéré jusqu'à noël et le directeur veut que j'en profite pour infiltrer les mangemorts bulgares, que je fasse le tri en fait, entre les manipulateurs et les manipulés.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux!

-Je ferai attention, et de toutes façons, je suis le seul à pouvoir effectuer cette mission. Je rentrerai aux vacances de la Toussaint puis, définitivement, à Noël. Jusque là, tu me remplaceras. Tu toucheras mon salaire directement sur ton compte à Gringotts.

-Ne pars pas! Je t'en supplie!

Elle était au bord de la panique.

-Tu avais promis d'être toujours là! Et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais!

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est une obligation. Et je ne serai pas parti longtemps. Je rentre dans six semaines et noël n'est que dans quatre mois. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle se colla contre lui.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Ca y est, elle avait réussi à le dire. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi légèrement que la veille, puis à l'image de ce que sa belle avait fait hier, il s'en alla, sans un mot. Tout avait été dit, s'ils en rajoutaient les larmes inutiles couleraient. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait encore plus que pleurer, c'était de la voir pleurer, elle.


	16. Chapter 16 : Loin de toi

_"Cher Severus,_ _La vie ici, sans toi, est intenable. Je ne vois plus d'intérêt nulle part si ce n'est à ton retour._ _Tu me manques._ _J'espère que Dumstrang n'est pas aussi dur pour toi que Poudlard l'est pour moi. _

_Réponds-moi vite,_ _je t'aime,_

_Hermione Granger."_

_"Severus, je m'inquiète._ _Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma lettre._ _Chaque jour, à l'heure du courrier, j'attends, mais jamais ton hibou de passe la grande fenêtre._ _Je me sens seule avec des espoirs aussi vains que la vie que je mène sans toi._ _Je donne mes cours et j'apprends auprès de McGonnagals._ _Je vois de temps à autres Neville et Ginny mais ma principale compagnie, c'est Anita Cowens._ _Mais même les moments passés avec eux, je ne pense qu'à toi et me demande si tu es toujours en vie._

_Je t'aime,_

_Hermione Granger."_

_"Severus!_

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire subir ça! Voilà bientôt deux semaines que je t'écris sans réponse de ta part!_ _J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur!_ _Est-ce que mon état te préoccupe un minimum ou m'as-tu oubliée au même titre que ton fils?_ _Si tu t'inquiètes un minimum de nous, sache que mon ventre commence à s'arrondir. La rumeur court même parmi les élèves que je suis enceinte._ _Je ne fais rien pour démentir, bien sûr, mais je ne leur dis pas oui non plus. Je m'amuse de cette rumeur!_ _Tu as intérêt à répondre à cette lettre, sinon, je pars te rejoindre et prendre moi-même de tes nouvelles._ _J'ai déjà contacté Viktor qui est d'accord pour me loger quelques jours._ _Alors, reste bloquer dans ton mutisme si tu veux, mais tu affronteras la réalité à un moment ou un autre!_

_Hermione qui t'aime."_

_"Hermione,_ _ne viens pas en Bulgarie, je vais bien._ _Va devant ta cheminée, ce soir vers 22h, nous pourrons parler._

_Severus Rogue."_

_-_ Génial, même pas un Je t'aime! Au moins, on va pouvoir se parler! -Hermione? Celle-ci se retourna vers l'âtre de son salon. -Severus! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Toi aussi. Nous n'avons pas énormément de temps, mais bon, je ne peux pas faire mieux. -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé un hibou dès ton arrivée, comme tu me l'avait promis?

-Tous les hiboux sont contrôlés. Heureusement que ta chouette est coriace. Elle a toujours voulu me passer tes mots directement à moi, sinon, ils auraient lu tes mots, et j'étais mort. Hermione pâlit.

-Je... je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut que j'y retourne, j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes. Bonne chance pour tes cours, mais ne te laisse pas submerger.

-Promis.

A l'instant où le visage de Severus disparaissait des flammes, Anita frappait à la porte.

-Hermione. Ca fait deux semaines que tu es professeur et j'en ai marre.

-Quoi!?

-Tu fais tes cours à l'image de ceux de ton prédécesseur. Non! Il faut que tu te trouves ton style, que tu innoves. J'en ai marre de tous ces profs... conservateurs!

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Fais les cours à ton image.

-Ces derniers temps, ce serait une ambiance assez noire.

-Non, la vraie Hermione, l'élève studieuse et souriante qui se met toujours au défi. Ca, avec une touche de la professeur patiente et attentionnée que tu es devenue. Des cours plaisant et instructifs, pas de simples cours où tu appliques bêtement les potions décrites dans un manuel. Tu gâches ton potentiel en agissant ainsi. Il fallait que je te le dise. En plus, tu verras chaque journée est tellement plus intéressante et... différente.

-Tu es sure que ça va, Anita? C'est la première fois que tu débarques aussi agitée...

-Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que, aujourd'hui, c'est la date à laquelle j'ai quitté mon camp. Alors, je prends conscience qu'il faut profiter, et... et tu es mon amie, alors je ne supporte pas de te voir la gâcher.

-Anita...

-Non, pas de pitié, je vais bien. Je te laisse dormir, il est tard. Bonne nuit!

Elle sortit en courant presque. Hermione secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle aider son amie si celle-ci refusait son aide? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de faire ce qu'Anita avait fait pour elle. Pourtant, il le fallait. Demain était dimanche et elles avaient cours ensemble dans la salle sur Demande ; là, Hermione lui parlerait. Oui, cela paraissait une bonne idée.


	17. Chapter 17 : Pour aider une amie

Chapitre 17 : Pour aider une amie

On était dimanche, 13h tout juste, et Hermione patientait pile à l'heure, comme toujours, devant la salle sur Demande. Anita arriva quelques secondes à peine plus tard et elles entrèrent ensemble dans l'ancien refuge de l'AD.

-Hermione, aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre utiliser le sortilège de conscience interne. Si tu réussis, je t'apprendrais à le poser et à entrer dans la transe pour te permettre de vérifier ce qui se passe dans la conscience de l'autre. Comme je le fais en cours.

-Très bien.

Elles se mirent au travail même si c'était une tâche ardue. Hermione avait bien sûr réussi les trois exercices à la perfection en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

-C'est magnifique, Hermione! La semaine prochaine, je t'apprendrai à tisser tes propres sorts et on commencera les exercices physiques.

-Anita, je peux te poser une question?

-Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

-L'endroit dans lequel tu t'es retrouvée dans ton inconscient, il existe?

-La plage en bas de cette falaise? Oui, en Italie. Mais c'est une longue histoire. A la fois belle et douloureuse.

-J'ai tout mon temps, si tu es prête à me la raconter.

-Très bien, mais ne me juge pas, s'il-te-plaît Hermione. Tu seras la première et dernière personne à qui je confierai ce secret.

-Je te le jure.

-Merci... Après avoir quitté le camp, on ne voulait que se mettre en sécurité. On a trouvé un chemin qui terminé à pic. J'ai glissé et suis tombée. Amélie, qui était très agile, m'a rejointe et a soigné mon entorse. On mangeait ce que l'on pêchait et buvait à la petite source qui sortait directement du roc. On avait pas besoin d'autre chose. On y a vécu des journées magnifiques, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de garçons nous trouve. Avec l'un d'eux, Giovanni ça a été le coup de foudre. Il m'a persuadée de remonter. Amélie, elle a voulu rester. J'étais aveuglée par l'amour et je l'y ai laissé, en me disant qu'elle, elle serait capable de remonter. Quelques semaines plus tard, je suis tombée enceinte. Comme toi, j'étais jeune, trop jeune pour avoir un bébé, à peine seize ans. Et la rage accumulée au centre est ressortie sur le bébé. Elle était hypersensible. Je ne savais pas comment m'en occuper, je ne savais même pas que ça existait! Giovanni, lui, ne supportait plus les cris du bébé. Il est parti alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un an. Elle s'appelait Cornélia. Le jour où il est parti, j'ai pris Cornélia avec moi et suis partie à la recherche d'Amélie. J'ai retrouvé son cadavre sur la plage, empoisonné par l'eau de la source. Elle avait été exposé au poison bien plus longtemps que moi... Suite à ces deux pertes, je suis partie en Angleterre avec Cornélia. A l'âge de trois ans, elle est tombée gravement malade. Je ne savais pas comment la soigner et aucun médecin ne savait ce qu'elle avait. Maintenant, je sais que c'était juste un surplus de magie. Il aurait fallu que je l'entraîne dès le plus jeune âge au lieu de la terrer parmi les moldus. Elle est morte après six mois de maladie. Je ne me suis reconstruite que bien après. Je me suis mis à faire des études pour devenir enseignante à l'âge de 20 ans. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai 26. Hier, ce n'était pas la date de ma fuite, mais celle de la mort de ma fille.

Elle respira et se rendit compte seulement maintenant que des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Elle respira à fond :

-C'est comme ça que je savais que ton fils serait un hypersensible. Ton potentiel magique est décuplé, je l'ai senti chez toi comme je l'avais ressenti à ma propre grossesse. Mais toi, tu es au courant de ce qui t'attends, tu prendras soin de lui.

-Tu seras à mes côtés, en tant que marraine de ce bébé.

Hermione prit son amie dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer, elle en avait besoin. Après une bonne demi-heure à pleurer, Anita releva soudainement la tête et demanda :

-Qui sera le parrain?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Peut-être Harry ou Ron, mais ça m'étonnerait que Severus soit d'accord avec ce choix. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Par-contre, il te faudra affronter Ginny, lorsqu'elle sera au courant.

-Weasley?

-Oui, c'était une sorte de sœur pour moi qui suis fille unique et j'étais pareil pour elle qui n'avait que des frères.

-Ahh. Je saurai me battre pour ce petit bout de choux. Et attends. Rogue?

-Oui, c'est le père adoptif de mon fils.

-Et le père biologique?

Elle respira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-Karl Nowels. Un moldu. Un ex petit-ami. Il a disjoncté, et... et...

-Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire, j'ai compris. Ma pauvre petite Hermione. On est dans de beaux draps avec des histoires pareilles, toutes les deux.

C'eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire la future mère. Un silence s'installa, toute les deux plongées dans leurs souvenirs. Puis, un bruit incongru de l'estomac d'Hermione les ramena à la réalité.

-Il est 21h! On a même pas goûté!

-On va direct aux cuisines?

-Ouais, on va les dévaliser, là! J'ai tellement faim!

-Estomac sur pattes!

-Je mange pour deux, je te rappelle.

-Balivernes! Un fœtus de deux mois, ne mange pas autant qu'une deuxième personne.

-Fiche-moi la paix, tu veux? En plus, ça fait deux mois et demi! Elles partirent en riant vers les cuisines. Et leur fou-rire ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'elles croisèrent le professeur McGonnagals sortir des cuisines dans un vieux pyjamas écossais, ce qui déplut fortement à celle-ci. Mais bon, au mois, Hermione allait mieux qu'à son dernier cours et Cowens semblait moins étrange et renfermée qu'auparavant, que dire à cela?


	18. Chap 18 : Un cours pas comme les autres

Chapitre 18 : Un cours pas comme les autres

Hermione stressait. Après sa soirée avec Anita, elle avait poffiné son cours en y ajoutant son grain de sel, comme le lui avait conseillé son amie. Elle s'était même inspiré de ses propres expériences avec Harry et Ron pour faire son cours. Au petit-déjeuner, Anita vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Alors, il y a quoi au programme?

-Haha! Mystère...

-Allez, dis-moi! Ou mieux, je peux venir? J'ai pas cours en première heure!

-Oui, si tu veux, répondit Hermione en riant devant l'enthousiasme de son amie.

Elles se levèrent ensemble et passèrent dans la classe de Cowens avant de descendre aux cachots pour que celle-ci puisse prendre quelques affaires et s'occuper tout en écoutant le cours. Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la salle de potion, la mâchoire de la prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal se déboîta.

-Mais je rêve!

-Non!

La salle avait changée du sol au plafond. Plus rien de glauque, la salle était blanche et des plantes poussaient dans des pots le long du mur. Elle avait aussi réorganisé l'ordre des tables, de façon à ce qu'il y est quatre groupes dans chaque cours. Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent, eux aussi furent surpris mais commencèrent tout de même à entrer.

-Non, non, non! On entre pas! les stoppa immédiatement leur professeur. Je vais vous appeler par groupes de cinq, filles, garçons et maisons mélangés. Vous pourrez changer plus tard avec mon consentement, mais vous resterez toujours équilibrés. Alors... Pénélope Alsen... Trois groupes de cinq et un groupe de six étaient désormais installés.

-Bon, il me faudrait un volontaire de chaque groupe.

Tout le monde s'interrogeait et aucun volontaire ne leva la main. Par-contre, un petit bourdonnement s'était insinué dans la classe. N'attendant pas que celui-ci s'amplifie, elle lança un insonorus. Plus personne n'entendait son voisin et bien vite, chacun arrêta d'essayer de se faire entendre. Elle enleva son sort.

-Bien. S'il n'y a aucun volontaire, je vais désigner. Molly Parkson, Jérémy Longs, Fanny Buttonlied et... Lucas Freggles. Levez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence.

-Bien. Un garçon et une fille de chaque maison. Cette énigme vaut 30 points. Si vous la réussissez, pas de soucis, vous gagnez 30 points. Sinon, celui qui perd devra tester la potion du jour. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de dangereux... Allez-y, vous avez dix minutes. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous concerter. Pendant ce temps, je vais expliquer la leçon du jour aux autres.

Ces autres en question étaient restés attentifs à l'épreuve.

-Ce cours va autant vous intéressez que cette énigme, je pense. Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons que de la théorie, mais dès la semaine prochaine, c'est une compétition.

Tout le monde l'écoutait, désormais.

-Vous allez inventer une potion. Le thème est celui du souvenir. Aujourd'hui, vous devrez me remettre une liste d'ingrédients, en faisant bien attention que les ingrédients soient compatibles entre eux. Pas d'explosion, pas de poison. Je vous rendrai cette liste corrigée au prochain cours, et alors, il vous faudra trouvez vous-même les ingrédients nécessaires. Si je vois que certains sont vraiment rares, je les ferai venir en classe mais il y aura une petite épreuve pour les obtenir, histoire de ne pas vous rendre la tâche trop facile. Quoi qu'il en soit, après m'être assurée que votre potion n'est pas dangereuse, et qu'elle a été bien réalisée, je la testerai sur un élève, celui qui perdra à l'énigme de début de cours. Ils peuvent être plusieurs, que ce soit bien clair. C'est pourquoi, en chaque début de cours, quatre personnes seront désignés pour effectuer une énigme différente. J'attribue une note à vos potions. Une pour l'originalité, la confection et la recherche. J'entends par la recherche que je peux répondre à vos questions en cours, mais je valorise ce qui y réponde seuls en allant à la bibliothèque ou par un quelconque autre moyen dans lequel je n'entre pas en jeu. Des questions? Oui, Louise?

-Est-ce que l'on peut demander à un autre professeur si, par exemple, on avait besoin d'une plante?

-Oui, rien ne vous en empêche, mais je vais les mettre au courant et ils ne devront pas vous les donner comme ça, sans rien qui vous complique un peu la tâche. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, nous allons voir ce que propose les quatre participants à l'énigme du jour. Deux d'entres eux désignèrent la bonne fiole. Un troisième désigna une mauvaise, tout simplement, tandis que le quatrième, ne s'étant pas fait d'avis, attendit que ses camarades désignent une fiole pour désigner la même à son tour.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça Jérémy. Fanny, Jérémy, vous testerez l'une des potions. A part cela, 30 points pour chacune des maisons Serpentard et Serdaigle. -Intéressant.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant? demanda Cowens.

-Regarde la liste d'ingrédients de la table de Pénélope Alsen.

Elle lut attentivement la feuille qu'Hermione lui tendait.

-Un souvenir? Elle veut mettre un souvenir dans sa potion pour imiter l'effet d'une pensine et partager un souvenir avec tout le monde qui boit cette potion?

-Regarde la simplicité de la potion. Elle explique bien que la pensine est un objet magique très rare car il est difficile à fabriquer. Mais cette potion... je n'y aurait pas penser moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est elle qui a proposer cela?

-J'ai observé les groupes. Dans le sien, elle était la seule à travailler. Elle a tout rédigé seule puis a essayé de montrer son travail aux autres, qui ont refusé de regarder.

-Tu n'as pas du la mettre avec ses amis.

-Non, ça, c'est sûr. J'ai cassé tous les groupes. Je veux qu'ils apprennent à collaborer malgré leurs différences. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que cette petite Serpentarde est vraiment très intelligente. On va bien s'amuser je le sens. Après tout, je ne leur ai pas parler de la finale...


	19. Chapter 19 : Les inquiétudes de Rogue

Chapitre 19 : Les inquiétudes de Rogue

J-27!

Moins d'un mois avant son retour à Poudlard. Moins d'un mois avant de revoir Hermione et son ventre qui gonflait assez vite à ce qu'il paraissait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés grâce au réseau de cheminées. Il y pensait sans arrêt si bien que c'était de plus en plus difficile de cacher ses pensées aux autres mangemorts. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour SON fils. L'appeler ainsi lui donner une sorte de petite fierté personnelle. Il n'empêche que le fait qu'il soit un hypersensible était plus inquiétant que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre l'autre jour pour calmer Hermione.

Un hypersensible, c'étaient des soins constants. C'était un état psychologique très instable, la douleur insupportable le fragilisant mentalement jusqu'à le rendre fou et détraqué. Un sort digne de ceux que l'on envoyait à Azkaban, étant eux-mêmes exposés à la souffrance chaque jour avec les détraqueurs.

Revenons-en à son fils. Il mourrait jeune, à l'image des lous-garous. Il aurait une morphologie fine et chétive qu'il faudrait compenser avec su sport pour le muscler, ce qui lui permettrait aussi d'évacuer une partie de son énergie. Ce serait un petit blond aux yeux clairs voir un albinos, ce qui attirerait des questions vu l'apparence de ses parents. Un père aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, une mère brune aux yeux noisette. Ce n'était pas une combinaison pour un enfant aussi "clair" à tous les niveaux.

Il n'empêche que Severus ne parvenait à s'enlever l'image de lui-même portant un petit bébé dans ses bras, au coin de la cheminée avec Hermione à côté entrain de lire. Il entrevoyait déjà un avenir heureux avec sa famille. Ils achèteraient une petite maison à l'écart de toute civilisation pour les fois où la douleur de leur fils serait trop grande. A l'écart du monde, il ne ressentirait que la sienne et celle de ses parents, pas celle des centaines d'individus peuplant Poudlard. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce serait un sorcier brillant. Et vu le caractère de sa mère, s'il en héritait, obstiné et infatigable. Seulement, à la différence d'Hermione, une chose pourrait bien l'arrêter dans son élan : une crise. "_Arrête, Severus, pauvre bougre! Malgré la souffrance que lui impose sa condition, ce sera un enfant heureux, tu feras tout pour. Ce sera TON fils! Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera une question d'habitude ensuite."_

Mais peut-on vraiment s'habituer un jour à voir son enfant souffrir? Non, bien sûr. Mais il faudrait faire avec. Il s'était mis là-dedans, il ne s'en sortirait pas pour si peu. C'était SON fils. Et à 35 ans, avec son physique, il ne rencontrerait sûrement aucune femme avec qui fonder une famille.

"_35 ans, ce n'est pas si vieux!"_

Pour avoir son premier enfant, si.

"_Tu marques un point."_

Et oui il avait toujours raison, c'était Severus Rogue!

_"N'allons pas si loin..."_

Toi, la conscience, ta gueule!


	20. Chapter 20 : Un retour tant attendu

Chapitre 20 : Un retour tant attendu

Hermione se leva d'une bonne humeur bien rare ces temps-ci. Elle en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse et déjà, les douleurs du bébé s'imposaient à elle comme un vague aperçu du doux calvaire qu'il subirait chaque jour de sa vie. Mais malgré cela et les nausées qui ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées, Hermione était heureuse, aujourd'hui, car Severus rentrait le soir même.

Dans la Grande Salle, personne ne remarqua l'exceptionnelle joie de leur professeur de potion. Tout le monde parlait des vacances qui commençaient au terme de cette journée, avec le festin d'Halloween. Même les professeurs étaient enthousiastes et ne parlaient que de ça. Sauf Hermione, silencieuse et souriante, une main sur son ventre bombé qui grossissait un peu plus chaque jour. Avant son cours, elle prit le temps, d'un coup de baguette, de réorganiser les tables en un cercle au centre de la salle. Elle avait aussi arrangé la décoration en quelque chose de plus effrayant, dans l'esprit de la fête de ce soir.

Elle avait cours avec les premières années Serdaigle / Gryffondor et elle aimait particulièrement ce cours dans lequel elle n'avait jamais de problèmes.

-Entrez, les enfants. Aujourd'hui, pas de groupes, mettez-vous à côté de qui vous voulez, vous pouvez vous mélanger entre les maisons, il n'y a aucun souci. Durant ce cours, nous allons améliorer les patacitrouilles, de façon à ce qu'elle saute partout et qu'on ne puisse pas les attraper, d'une part, et une seconde sorte qui, lorsqu'on les mange, notre tête se transforme en citrouille pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, la troisième sorte, empêchera les enfants qui les mangeront de parler, car à la place, ils aboieront, pareil, pendant quelques minutes. Pour cela, accueillez les jumeaux Weasley qui vous aideront dans cette tâche!

Des cris et des applaudissement retentirent tandis que les deux rouquins apparaissaient dans une fumée multicolore et pailletée.

-Merci, merci! dirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione leur fit la bise, mais avant de pouvoir continuer le cours, George lui demanda :

-Dis donc! Et c'est pour quand le bébé? Tous les élèves restèrent muets, la bouche béate ; allaient-ils en savoir un peu plus sur la vie privée de leur professeur?

-Mars! George perdit immédiatement son sourire. -Mais c'était une blague pour que tu t'énerves... je pensais juste que t'avais pris un peu de poids... bredouilla-t-il.

-Allez, remets-toi, George, le sauva Fred. Après tout, c'est sûrement notre petit frère chéri le papa de ce bébé, et on serait une fois de plus tonton!

-Non! Ce n'est pas Ron! Là, ce fut Fred qui ne savait plus où se mettre. -Mais c'est qui alors?

-Haha! Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais sûrement pas.

-A part ce vieil Albus, plus rien ne me surprendra! sortit George en riant.

-Hermione, je t'assure que si c'est un roux, je te ferai payer ce mensonge.

-A oui, et comment?

-Des pastilles de gerbe etc...

-Bon, revenons-en au cours. Ils ont trouvé la solution aux différentes améliorations. Il s'agit de trois potions : la potion d'Anima-terrus, la potion métamorfruit aux extraits de citrouille et d'une simple potion de dent-de-chien. Vous allez vous répartir en trois groupes. Il me faut au moins cinq personnes par groupes. Les autres se placent comme ils veulent. A la tête de chaque groupe, l'un des jumeau ou moi. Les trois groupes se mirent en place et Hermione eut le droit au plus petit, celui de la petite Laura Wood de Serdaigle, deux filles de Gryffondor et deux garçons de Serdaigle. Le cours était déjà bien entamé lorsqu'un cri de surprise vint du côté de la porte.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ À MA CLASSE! ET CES DEUX FOUS À L'INTÉRIEUR QUI LA SOUILLE DE LEUR IMBÉCILITÉ!

-Severus!

Hermione courut dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans se soucier de tous les regards plantés sur eux. George fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-C'est LUI, le père?

-Apparemment, oui cher frère, lui répondit Fred, le visage aussi décomposé que celui de tous les membres de la classe.


	21. Chapter 21 : Discussion avec Dumbledore

Chapitre 21 : Discussion avec Dumbledore

Après l'épisode de son retour, Severus était directement parti voir Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'avait convoqué un quart d'heure plus tôt, mais il préférait voir Hermione avant. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il déclara :

-Bulle baveuse au chocolat!

La gargouille tourna et l'escalier apparut.

-Severus! Entre donc!

-Albus. Serait-il possible de savoir la raison de ma venue, étant donné que je vous ai déjà envoyé mon rapport?

-C'est au sujet du poste de Mrs Granger.

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Elle a fait trop de bêtises pendant mon absence, il faut que je rattrape le coup en écourtant ma mission? lança-t-il avec un air sarcastique sur le visage.

-Non! Au contraire. Les élèves l'adorent et, durant la réunion des préfets, toutes les maisons se sont unies face à moi pour qu'elle reste malgré son absence de diplôme. Ils ont ajouté qu'avec elle et Cowens, ces deux matières auraient le taux de réussite le plus élevé de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ils ont qualifié leurs cours de peu conventionnels et très enrichissants.

-Granger? Une meilleure prof que moi?

-Ne nous voilons pas la face, Severus. Il est vrai que tu es un Maître de Potion hors paire, mais tu détestes les enfants, et tu n'as même pas passé de diplôme pour devenir professeur, étant donné que je t'ai engagé dans l'urgence avant la chute de Voldemort.

-Certes, mais vu la tournure qu'avait pris son premier cours et les suivants, je ne vois pas ce que ses cours auraient de peu conventionnels.

-As-tu déjà songé à mélanger les élèves en cours, avoir pour sanction de tester la potion d'un camarade, de faire cours dehors pour trouver soi-même ses ingrédients et bien d'autres activités avec toujours un thème qui leur permettait de développer un petit je ne sais quoi... une envie de créer et de réussir sans rester plonger dans les livres.

-Je dois avouer que ça ressemble tout à fait à Granger de sortir des livres et laisser la bibliothèque en-dehors de ses expériences!

-Figures-toi qu'elle a changé. Depuis son premier cours où on lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte...

-Elle était déjà au courant.

Silence. Et merde, première bévue! Comment rattraper ça?

-Et comment le sais-tu?

-Je ne l'expliquerai pas sans son consentement.

-Très bien, je vais lui envoyer une note dans sa classe pour qu'elle annule son prochain cours. -Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et vit Severus qui l'attendait devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Severus? Ca ne va pas?

-J'ai laissé entendre que j'étais au courant que tu étais enceinte avant qu'on te le dise et que tu l'étais aussi. Il s'interroge, maintenant.

-Alors on va dire la vérité. De toutes façons, il l'aurait su tôt ou tard. Les premières années sont au courant. Je te parie que dès ce soir, la nouvelle s'est répandue dans tout Poudlard.

-Très bien. Mieux vaut qu'il l'apprenne par nos bouches.

-Oui.

Pendant tout l'entretien, c'est Severus qui parla, expliquant la façon dont il l'avait trouvée devant les grilles, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte et avaient décidé qu'il adopterait l'enfant, avant de se mettre ensemble la veille de son départ. Le directeur ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois et, malgré son air sérieux, on voyait des yeux rieurs derrière ses lunettes à demi-lunes.

-Eh bien?

-Et bien quoi? réagit Hermione pour la première fois de l'entretien.

-Pour quand est le mariage?

-Nous n'avons pas parlé de mariage! s'exclamèrent-ils presque en même temps. Nous sommes ensemble depuis à peine six semaines! Durant lesquelles on s'est à peine vu, en plus, compléta Hermione.

-Mais vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble, ma chère.

Un silence de plomb emplit la salle. Hermione avait si peu profiter de sa jeunesse... cela semblait une folie de se marier si jeune. Après la guerre, il y avait eu le viol, elle allait être mère à la suite de cela et il fallait en plus qu'elle s'engage à la vie à la mort avec Severus? Oui, elle l'aimait, mais c'était trop tôt pour eux.

-Non. Si nous parlons un jour de nous marier, c'est que nous en aurons envie, pas juste sous la pression d'un enfant.

-Très bien, très bien, bouda quelque peu Dumbledore. Dans tous les cas, revenons-en au poste. Etant donné que vous êtes, Miss Granger, en double assistanat, je vous propose de devenir professeur de potion à mi-temps. Les seules heures que Severus assurerait vous permettraient de faire les cours des premières années de métamorphose que ne vous permet pas votre emploi du temps actuel. Cela vous va-t-il?

-Parfait, si cela convient à Severus.

-Oui. Mais si je n'ai que six heures de cours, ce n'est même pas un mi-temps.

-Il y a vingt ans, lorsque vous étiez en dernière année, vous avez évoquer le désir de faire de la recherche en potion. Vos heures de libre seront rémunérées pour que vous puissiez réaliser votre rêve de jeunesse. Et la tâche de ravitailler l'infirmerie en potions sera pour vous et non Miss Granger. Vous pourrez ainsi pratiquer beaucoup plus qu'en étant enseignant à plein temps. Cela vous va-t-il à vous aussi?

-Oui, Albus.

-Très bien, je vous libère. Mais pensez tout de même au mariage. J'aimerais te voir marier avant de mourir, Severus.


	22. Chap22:Des vacances (presque) tous seuls

-Tu viens à mon prochain cours, Severus?

-J'y gagne quoi?

-Les élèves de septième année terrifiés ans la Forêt Interdite pour chercher quelques ingrédients.

-Intéressant...

-Tu aurais un groupe de dix élèves de toutes maisons confondues. Le professeur Chourave et Neville, qui ont l'autre moitié des élèves en cours, normalement, nous accompagneraient et auraient eux aussi un groupe, tout comme moi.

Il se rembrunit à la mention de cette catastrophe ambulante de Longdubat mais accepta tout de même de venir, au grand bonheur d'Hermione. -Le groupe de Rogue arriva premier, et celui-ci était souriant! Les élèves, eux, étaient plutôt pâles... A sa suite venaient les groupes d'Hermione et Neville avant celui de Mrs Chourave. Mais chaque groupe eut le même prix : une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le premier week-end après les vacances et cela, exclusivement réservé aux septièmes années. Mieux encore, Ce serait Cowens et Granger les accompagnateurs!

Pendant que tous les élèves sautaient de joie à cette annonce, Ginny s'était rapprochée discrètement d'Hermione.

-Tu sais que la nouvelle que tu es en couple avec Rogue a déjà fait tout le tour du collège qu'il n'est pas midi? Je dois dire que mes frères y sont sûrement pour quelque chose. McGonnagals a du les poursuivre dans le couloir quand ils sont entrés dans sa classe, où j'étais. Bien sûr, ils sont passés prendre quelques nouvelles de leur petite sœur!

-J'aurais voulu voir ta tête quand ils t'ont dit pour Rogue et moi. Mieux! Celle de McGonnagals.

-Ca tu l'as dit! Le mieux, ce sera quand tu le diras à Ron et Harry, ce soir.

-Ce soir?

-Ils viennent pendant toutes les vacances nous voir toutes les deux, avec l'accord de Dumbledore.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de le leur dire! Ils vont rendre mes vacances impossibles!

-Je peux le faire à ta place? S'il-te-plaîîîîît!

Ca y est, elle se remettait à faire les yeux du chat Potté!

-Oui! Si tu veux. Ils finiront bien par le savoir, de toutes façons. J'en ai marre de cacher ma relation.

-Merci! Merci! Merci! -Quoi? Je rentre exprès pour toi de Bulgarie, et tu invites ces deux %*$:"+= à Poudlard?

-Je ne les ai pas invités, ils l'ont fait tous seuls. Et reste poli, ce sont mes amis. Et, je n'osais pas te le dire jusque là, mais j'aimerais que l'un d'eux soit le parrain du bébé.

-Certainement pas!

-Et qui d'autre y a-t-il pour ce poste?

-Drago Malefoy.

-Jamais!

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sera Potter ou Weasley. Je préfèrerais encore Longdubat à ces deux-là.

-Va pour Neville!

-Non!

-C'est toi qui as proposé.

-Mais quelle tête de mûle!

-Oui, et la marraine, ce n'est pas négociable, ce sera Anita.

-Anita? C'est qui?

-Cowens!

-Mais tu la connais à peine!

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis. Je te signale que je passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec toi et c'est ma meilleure amie, maintenant.

-Peut-être, mais moi, je ne la connais pas.

-Tu apprendras!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merci! Je t'aime, Sev'.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa. Phénomène étonnement rare, Rogue rougit fortement et jusqu'aux oreilles face à son surnom. Hermione éclata de rire et tourna les talons pour aller accueillir ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'allaient pas tarder.


	23. Chapter 23: une entrevue un peu spéciale

Chapitre 23 : une entrevue un peu spéciale.

L'ambiance était pesante. Seule Ginny semblait s'amuser de la situation. Lorsqu'elle leur avait dit pour Hermione et Severus, ils s'étaient presque étouffés et s'étaient mis en tête d'étriper Rogue, mais, Hermione était intervenue et leur avait proposé de venir prendre le thé en sa compagnie et celle de son amant pour qu'ils voient qu'il n'était pas si horrible qu'ils l'avaient cru durant leurs études en ces lieux. A contre-cœur, ils avaient suivi leur meilleure amie de toujours. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les cinq, assis en cercle dans le salon d'Hermione.

-Alors, professeur Rogue... commença Harry.

-Oh! je t'en prie, Harry, appelle-le Severus, lui dit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-N'y songez même pas Potter.

-Sev'! Je peux te parler deux minutes?

Elle se leva et attendit qu'il la suive dans la chambre. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier pour éviter la présence de ces deux idiots et de la dernière des Weasley qui ne présentait aucun intérêt à l'image de ses frères.

-Severus Rogue, tu vas te comporter en être civilisé dès que tu repasseras cette porte. Tu leur présenteras tes excuses et, s'il-t-plaît, respecte-les à leur juste valeur, tu n'es pas en mesure de les juger, tu ne les connais qu'à peine. Tu m'as méprisé pendant tant de temps, et regarde où cela nous a amené.

-Tu es belle quand tu es en colère.

-En s'en fiche! On parle de mes meilleurs amis qui son derrière cette porte et de ton incapacité à être gentil avec eux!

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

-Quoi?

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Hermione qui avait dit cela ; elle, était restait bouche bée. C'est les trois invités, caché, epu discrètement, derrière la porte.

-Severus, on avait dit pas avant la naissance du bébé. On avait dit qu'on le ferait seulement parce que l'on s'aimait et sans condition.

-Mais, je t'aime et sans condition. Je t'aime pour toi et ce que tu es aujourd'hui, maintenant, et je voudrais profiter de ta présence tout au long de ma vie, alors voilà, je te pose la question, Hermione Granger : veux-tu être ma femme?

-Oui...

Elle avait dit cela dans un souffle, et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait sur une Ginny incapable de contenir sa joie. Elle bondit littéralement sur la nouvelle fiancée.

-Félicitations! Je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur, naturellement!


	24. Chapter 24 : Confession à un ami

Chapitre 24 : Confession à un ami

A la suite de sa demande, Rogue avait emmené Hermione dans une bijouterie moldue de Londres où celle-ci avait choisi une magnifique bague en or blanc incrustée de petites émeraudes et un rubis un peu plus gros sur le dessus. Elle était sans cesse entrain de l'admirer. A leur retour au château, Harry prit sa meilleure amie à part :

-Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tout ceci est un peu précipité? Vous êtes ensemble depuis à peine deux mois!

-Harry, ce que je vais te confier, tu le gardes pour toi. Tu n'en parles à personne, pas même à Ron ou Ginny.

-Promis.

-Je suis tombée enceinte en Juillet, et ce n'était pas avec Severus. C'était un moldu, Karl Nowels. Et, comment dire... je n'étais pas consentante.

-Tu t'es faite violée, Mione!

-Oui, je n'avais pas ma baguette et j'avais un peu bu, résultat, je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre. Dans un élan de magie, j'ai réussi à transplaner, et cela sans ma baguette. J'ai atterri aux grilles de Poudlard et c'est Rogue qui m'a trouvée. Je ne voulais pas tout le monde soit au courant, donc il a accepté ma requête de ne pas aller à l'infirmerie. Par la suite, j'ai fait une tentative de suicide, et une fois de plus, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a commencé à se rapprocher. Il a toujours été attentionné à mon égard, sachant ce qui m'était arrivé. Et depuis qu'il sait que je suis enceinte, il est encore plus présent.

-Whouaw!

-Je n'ai pas fini Harry. Cowens, on est devenues amies peu de temps après la rentrée. Elle m'a appris que mon bébé n'est pas tout à fait normal : c'est un hypersensible. Il souffrira toute sa vie par empathie pour les autres. C'est un destin cruel, mais presque nécessaire pour purger chacun et chacune de ses douleurs. Et, comme une récompense, les hypersensibles sont des sorciers hors du commun, ils maîtrisent des quantités incroyables d'énergie quitte à devenir dangereux pour lui-même et son entourage s'il ne la libère pas comme il faut.

-Mione...

-Ne dis rien Harry, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est comme ça, il faut l'accepter.


	25. Chap 25 : Le stress d'une future mariée

Chapitre 25 : Le stress d'une future mariée

La date du mariage était fixée le 14 Février, en l'honneur de la fête des amoureux. Dumbledore, aux anges, avait chargé McGonnalgals d'organiser un bal après la cérémonie. Au début, les élèves n'avaient vu dans ce couple que la différence d'âge, les tempéraments contradictoires des deux enseignants en potions, les maisons opposées... mais, les mois passèrent, et quelques jours avant les vacances de noël, Rogue était revenu à Poudlard. Celui-ci avait banni son masque glacial rien que pour ces vacances, histoire de faire plaisir à sa fiancée. Ces quatre jours, il les passa à la seconder, ne ratant jamais une occasion de l'embrasser ou de lui caresser son ventre déjà bien rond à 6 mois de grossesse. Les élèves avaient donc appris à respecter l'homme attentionné qu'il était désormais et non l'emmerdeur profond qu'il avait été jusqu'ici.

Les vacances étaient passées en un clin d'œil. Le couple avait épluché toutes les boutiques sorcières et moldus de Londres en matières de décoration et de robes de mariage. Ginny et Cowens avaient tenu leur rôle de demoiselles d'honneur de façon exemplaire. Et, au grand désespoir de Rogue qui n'avait pas trouvé de témoin, Harry et Ron eurent le rôle. Enfin, la veille du mariage était là. Vendredi 13 Février, bien sûr.

Hermione se réveilla très tôt, aux alentours de 5h30, à cause d'une nouvelle crise du bébé. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Severus et alla prendre une potion anti-douleur. Mais même après, elle ne put se rendormir. Alors, elle commença à relire ses cours. Elle commençait à 8h00 avec des troisième année en métamorphose. Elle allait leur apprendre à animer un carillon pour qu'il face de lui-même la marche nuptiale traditionnelle. Ca, c'était McGonnagals qui lui avait imposé.

Ensuite, elle avait cours de potion avec des septièmes, dont les Gryffondors. Et, bien entendu, Ginny lui avait imposé la Maripotion, qui une fois bue laisse des trainées de papillons multicolores derrière soi. Celle de la meilleure qualité serait pour notre future mariée qui l'ingèrerait quelques minutes avant son entrée sous le vieux saule, à côté lac.

C'était là que tout se déroulerait, sous une météo clémente. Si le temps s'amusait à changer, Dumbledore lui-même lancerait un sort de protection doublé d'un sort illusoire pour un printemps majestueux. Le premier cours se passa sans incident. Elle laissa les élèves qui avaient réussi répéter l'opération avec la musique de leur choix. Une petite née-moldue de Poufsouffle s'amusa à reproduire diverses chansons de Muse et Pink, tandis que certains autres imitaient plus des groupes sorciers tels que les Bizarr'sisters ou autres. En ce qui concerne le second cours, elle se fit peur à elle-même avec une explosion qui, heureusement, explosa en des milliers de papillons, rien de dangereux.

Mais Hermione était très pâle après ce cours et demanda même à Severus de la remplacer pour le prochain cours.

-Ca va? Hermione, tu es très pâle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis fait un peu peur, il faut juste que j'aille prendre l'air.

-Tu es sure?

-Oui.

Sur ce elle sortit dans le parc, comme prévu. Elle s'assit sous le saule où aurait lieu la cérémonie et pensa que le lendemain, ici-même, elle serait une femme mariée. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura silencieusement. Elle aimait Severus de tout son cœur, mais voilà, elle venait tout juste d'avoir 18 ans, elle n'avait pas encore vécu. Et sur ce point, elle enviait les idiotes telles que Parvati ou Lavande, qui n'étaient jamais tombées enceinte malgré de nombreux rapports non-protégés dont elles se vantaient souvent.

-Mrs Hermione Granger ne va pas sauter, hein? Le pauvre Dobby ne sait pas nager et le professeur Rogue n'est pas disponible pour la sauver non-plus.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby, j'avais juste besoin d'air.

-Mais Hermione Granger pleure! Pleurer, c'est triste et demain est un jour joyeux, il ne faut pas pleurer.

-Oui, Dobby, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de tristesse que je pleure, c'est plus du stress et un trop plein d'émotions, rien de grave.

-Je sais ce qui va remonter le morale d' Hermione Granger! Il l'invita à se lever et emmena Hermione dans les cuisine.

-Voilà un échantillon de chaque gâteau! Ils sont tous bons! Vous aurez double ration de votre préféré demain!

-Non, Dobby, ça va aller.

-Dobby insiste, madame. Il veut pouvoir manger et rire avec Hermione Granger une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne devienne Hermione Rogue.

Hermione sourit à cette évocation.

-Très bien.

Elle passa toute la matinée à se goinfrer et à rire en compagnie de l'elfe, si bien qu'elle se présenta en retard au repas et sans avoir faim, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres qui rassura tout le monde.


	26. Chapter 26 : Un 14 Février mouvementé

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à mon amie Laowena qui m'aide beaucoup à continuer cette fic'. C'est elle qui a proposé le prénom et le scénario de son arrivée au monde. Alors, allez voir sa fic', que j'aime beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents!**_ -

Chapitre 26 : Un 14 Février mouvementé

Hermione était magnifique dans sa robe. Un bustier serré qui se se détendait entre la ceinture et la traîne jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un léger voile fluide. Un petit diadème permettait de tenir une coiffure complexe ; un chignon lâche tressé piqueté de perles nacrées et dorées. Elle tenait serré dans ses main un bouquet de tulipes de multiples couleurs allant de rouge au bleu en passant par le rose,l'orange, le jaune, le vert... Neville avait fait la composition florale lui-même et c'était un travail magnifique. En l'absence de ses parents, toujours en Australie avec leurs faux souvenirs, c'est Lupin qui mena la jeune femme jusqu'au saule où se trouvait déjà Severus, les témoins, demoiselles d'honneur ainsi que Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie qui allaient célébrer leur union.

Une vingtaine de carillon s'élevèrent pour lancer la marche nuptiale. Hermione et Remus avancèrent pas à pas, laissant des traînée de papillons derrière eux. Chacun et chacune se leva. Une fois devant l'hôtel, Remus laissa Hermione et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Tonks et Teddy.

-Chers amis, nous sommes ici présents pour célébrer l'union entre Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger...

Tout se passa magnifiquement bien et Hermione en arriva à se demander si elle n'était pas entrain de rêver. Mais non, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Severus et elle échangèrent leurs vœux et consentements puis Dumbledore intervint pour les lier l'un à l'autre magiquement. Enfin, ils durent s'embrasser et tout le public les acclama. Hermione lança son bouquet, que la petite Laura Woods attrapa, à la grande déception des autres filles de son année. McGonnagals se leva et déclara :

-La suite se passe dans la Grande Salle où nos jeunes mariés ouvriront le bal de la St Valentin! Tous les étudiants acclamèrent cette annonce.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle du bal et fit cercle autour du couple de la journée. Seuls sur la piste de danse, les yeux dans les yeux, ils entamèrent une valse jusqu'à ce que Severus remarque un certain malaise de la part de sa nouvelle femme.

-Tout va bien?

-Non, je crois que le bébé fait une crise, mais pire que les précédentes!

Sur ce, elle lâcha Severus et se replia sur elle-même dans un effort inutile pour atténuer la douleur. Sans s'en rendre compte, des cris passèrent ses lèvres. Severus, lui, était pétrifié devant ce spectacle, impuissant. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Mrs Pomfresh l'empêcha de la rejoindre. D'un sort, elle fit apparaître une civière et y coucha soigneusement la demoiselle enceinte.

-Le travail a commencé, amusez-vous, je vous apporterai de ses nouvelles. Je ne tolèrerai que la présence de Severus!

-Et Anita, s'il-vous-plaît, parvint à articuler Hermione entre deux cris.

-Mrs Cowens! Avec nous. De la civière, Hermione perdit une chaussure que Severus s'empressa de ramasser. Cela lui rappela vaguement un conte moldu que son père lui avait raconté une fois... il secoua la tête et suivit le convoi. C'est fou ce qu'il était facile de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que l'objet de sa panique. -Ca y est, Miss Granger. C'est fini, dit enfin Pompom entre les cris du nouveau-né.

-Désormais, je suis Mrs Rogue.

-Oui.. enfin, voilà votre fils.

-Mon petit Valentin.

-Quoi? intervint Severus. Nous avions convenu pour un prénom sorcier pour ne pas qu'il t'évoque Karl de près ou de loin. On avait convenu pour un petit Aurélius!

-Certes, mais je pense que, quoique soit son prénom, il m'évoquera toujours Karl, c'est un fait. Et je ne sais pas, mais maintenant que je le vois, je ne trouve pas qu'il est ne tête à s'appeler Aurélius. Alors que Valentin... ça lui va comme un gant.

-Un petit clin d'œil à cette journée magique, ajouta Anita qui avait assisté l'infirmière de son mieux.

-Sev', prends-le! C'est ton fils après tout.

Le bébé s'apaisa aussitôt qu'il fut dans les bras de son père adoptif. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux des Malefoy ou des Lovegood.

-Il... il est magnifique, notre petit Valentin.

Severus avait les larmes aux yeux. Cowens et Pomfresh s'éclipsèrent pour donner des nouvelles à la petite foule réunie dans la Grande Salle, histoire de laisser la petite famille, ensemble.


	27. Chapter 27 : Ainsi va la vie

Chapitre 27 : Ainsi va la vie

Les premières nuits avec Valentin se passèrent plutôt mal... Les douleurs du petit étaient intenables. Et les parents ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres que le bercer pour l'apaiser, il était bien trop petit pour supporter les effet d'une potion calmante ou une de sommeil sans rêve. Il ne pourrait aussi commencer son traitement quotidien qu'à l'âge de six mois et sous forme de sirop. Mais, ces six premiers mois passèrent comme un rêve pour les deux parents, qui malgré le manque de sommeil plus qu'apparent, vivaient dans une petite bulle de bonheur.

Les premiers jours du traitement eurent un effet soporifique sur le bébé, ce qui permit aux parents de se reposer comme il le pouvait, annulant même une journée de cours à cet effet. Les cours de potion étaient un véritable problème, et il n'était pas rare que l'un doive emmener Valentin en classe pour permettre à l'autre de dormir un peu plus. Hermione n'allait d'ailleurs presque plus en cours de métamorphose, même si elle continuait d'exécuter ses devoirs d'assistante tels que la correction des copies des trois premières années et ses cours du soir (qu'elle avait par ailleurs arrêté en potion).

Un bébé grandit vite. Et même si leur enfant grandissait peu en taille, il développait son intellect à une vitesse folle. A huit mois, il parlait déjà aussi bien qu'un enfant de deux ou trois ans et avait appris à marcher à peu près en même temps. Aux alentours de ses deux ans, il commençait à vraiment maîtriser la syntaxe des phrases et appris à lire avec sa mère à seulement quatre ans, apprenant à écrire par la même occasion. D'un autre côté, il avait manifesté ses capacités magiques dès le berceau en faisant léviter ses jouets et peluches. Il avait aussi fait brûler et exploser quelques objets lorsqu'il était en colère ou durant ses crises douloureuses due à son hypersensibilité.

Il arrivait au petit garçon de vouloir préparer des potions avec ses parents et se trouvait être un élève appliqué et attentif. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il atteint neuf ans, ses parents allèrent poser la question à Dumbledore : leur fils pouvait-il entrer en première année un peu plus tôt, quitte à redoubler s'il ne suivait pas aussi bien que les autres élèves? Après quelques jours d'attente, une réponse positive du directeur leur fut transmise.

-C'était a veille de la première rentrée de Valentin. Après qu'Hermione soit le aller coucher, elle manifesta l'envie d'enfin sauter le pas avec Severus. Elle se sentait prête. Elle commença à l'embrasser langoureusement et dès qu'elle voulut pousser un peu plus les choses, celui-ci la stoppa.

-Non, Hermione. Je ne peux pas, par respect pour Alison.

-Alison! Qui est-ce! Tu m'as épousé en étant amoureux d'une autre? cria presque Hermione.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu as été violée, mais moi... j'ai violé cette fille, Alison Forby. Je... elle était encore plus jeune que toi, je l'ai violée et j'ai tué ses parents devant elle avant de la laisser errer dans les rues de Londres, totalement détruites, mais obligée de courir pour nous échapper et mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.

Au fil de son récit, Severus avait laissé coulé quelques larmes. Hermione, elle, avait désormais une moue dégoûtée et horrifiée sur le visage. Elle sortit presque en courant de la chambre à coucher. Il n'avait pas eu la force de la retenir. Elle, courut directement chez Anita à qui elle raconta tout, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Du calme, Hermione. Il a changé, tu le vois bien! C'est un homme bon et généreux, désormais. Plus le mangemort écœurant qu'il a été. Alors, voilà ce que tu vas faire, pour le sauver lui ainsi que ton mariage... -Severus!

Son ton était sans appel et son mari se retourna. Les larmes de l'homme avaient sécher, mais une douleur à fendre l'âme régnait en maître dans ses yeux sombres. Ceux d'Hermione étaient glacials pour le coup, mais Severus ne lui en voulait pas, il le méritait amplement.

-Anita prend soin de Valentin. Toi, tu viens. Sans un mot, il alla enfiler une tenue autre que son pyjamas, tout comme Hermione. Puis, il suivit sa dulcinée dans le parc jusque devant les grilles. Là, elle lui tendit le bras qu'il attrapa, puis ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une banlieues modlue de Londres.

-Je te laisse là, tu vas réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire à cette jeune fille. Il est neuf heure, je viens te chercher dans une heure et je m'assurerai personnellement que tu lui as bien parlé.

Sur ce, elle disparut dans un CRAC était seul. Seul avec lui-même. Seul avec ses démons. Il respira un grand coup et sonna à la porte d'entrée de la petite maison...


	28. Chapter 28 : Affronter son passé

Chapitre 28 : Affronter son passé

Alison Forby était une femme de 42 ans. Elle vivait seule et sans enfant, dans une banlieue isolée. Elle travaillait depuis chez elle en tant traductrice de livres dans trois langues différentes. Depuis "l'incident" elle prenait les cours par correspondance pour ne voir personne. Même ses courses se faisaient par internet et elle demandait au livreur de les laisser devant la porte. Il lui arrivait de perdre sa concentration, de repenser à ce jour-là. Le jour où elle avait cessé de croire en la vie et sa beauté. Tout ça n'était qu'un leurre pour cacher la vie misérable que chacun endure en silence. Elle repensait justement à cela lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se tint derrière la porte mais n'ouvrit pas.

-Qui est-ce?

-Je suis Severus Rogue, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec Miss Alison Forby, si cela est possible. Non! C'était lui!

'Flash back'

_Alison souffrait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire en ce moment : le meurtre de ses parents sous ses yeux, où le viol qu'elle avait enduré juste avant? C'était une question sans réponse, l'horreur des deux actions étaient similaires. Et EUX! Ils riaient!_

_-Allez, Forby. Cours, avant qu'on ne te jette un endoloris._

_Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un endoloris. Et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mourir et rejoindre ses parents qu'elle venait de quitter brutalement._

_-On t'a dit de courir! hurla un autre homme, si blond que ses cheveux semblait blanc voire transparent. ENDORLORIS!_

_Alison hurla. Sa douleur était telle... on aurait dit qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Et soudain, tout cessa. Le premier homme, qui était tout vêtu de noir, lui lança doucereusement :_

_-Ecoute-moi bien Forby, nous ne tuerons pas. Nous te lancerons des endoloris de plus en plus puissants et longs jusqu'à ce que tu en devienne folle. Ce sort et bien pire que la mort elle-même, non? La mort serait même enviable à de telles conditions de vie. Alors, cours! Et fais en sorte que moi, Severus Rogue, je ne puisse pas te rattraper pour m'amuser un peu plus avec toi..._

'Fin du Flash Back'

-Miss Forby, je viens juste vous parler. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

-Ca, il fallait y penser avant, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se saisissant de la première arme qu'elle pouvait trouver : un coupe-papier.

D'un coup, elle ouvrit la porte et bondit sur son agresseur d'antan. Rogue ne dut la vie qu'à ses réflexes d'espion. Il dévia le coup avec son bras et désarma la femme qui se trouva comme perdue dans un milieu hostile. Un instant, elle regarda son arme de fortune dans la main de son ennemi. Mais celui-ci ne riposta pas et posa doucement le coupe-papier et fit de même avec sa baguette.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je pense vous avoir fait assez souffrir pour plus d'une vie. Et je viens pour tenter de me faire pardonner, même si je conçois que ce ne sera pas facile.

Alison était tétanisée. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et, lorsque Severus fit un pas pour la consoler, elle se mit à hurler ceci :

-Non! Vous, vous retournez de là où vous venez, je m'en suis sortie, j'ai un toit et je mange à ma faim alors que je suis partie de rien, et cela à cause de vous! Vous m'avez détruite, et aujourd'hui, vous venez admirer votre œuvre de destruction.

-Non, je viens me repentir de mes erreurs passées. J'ai changé. J'ai aidé une femme qui a subi un traumatisme similaire au vôtre et cela fait neuf ans qu'elle est ma femme et que nous avons un fils. Seulement, même au milieu d'eux, je ne peux être heureux en sachant tout le mal que j'ai fait. Etant moi-même père de famille, je réalise à quel point mes actes étaient horribles. C'étaient des erreurs impardonnables.

Alison ressentait des choses bizarres, comme si son corps entier avait conscience des paroles de Rogue. Comme si cette visite et ce discours l'apaisait au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Je vous demande une chose, avant de vous accorder mon pardon.

-Dîtes-le moi, je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

-La promesse que vous ne recommencerez plus jamais.

-Je vous le jure, mais je me l'étais déjà promis à moi-même il y a bien longtemps.

-Sachez malgré tout que je vous souhaite du bonheur à vous et votre famille, surtout votre femme et que je suis heureuse qu'elle s'en soit sortie mieux que moi. Adieux, Severus Rogue.

Hermione rejoint Severus quelques secondes à peine après cette déclaration et ils repartirent à Poudlard, sans se douter que ce soir, Alison Forby n'existerait plus. Elle était apaisée. Maintenant qu'elle avait offert son pardon à l'homme qui l'avait détruite, elle se sentait entière, tout en sachant qu'elle avait effectué tout ce qu'elle avait à faire dans cette vie. Tout était fini, et elle en était heureuse.


	29. Chapitre 19 : Encore un 14 Février?

Chapitre 29 : Un autre 14 Février pas comme les autres?

Un lourd silence pesait sur le couple depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Alison. Rogue se décida à le rompre :

-Elle m'a pardonné. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à me pardonner.

-Et alors, ça ne change pas à ce que tu lui as fait! cracha Hermione, voulant délibérément le blesser.

-Hermione... je... c'était il y a longtemps, tu le sais! Ces neuf dernières années, est-ce que je t'ai fait un quelconque mal? Non! J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être là pour toi.

Sa femme ne répondit pas.

-S'il-te-plaît Hermione, si Alison a réussi à me pardonner avec ce que je lui avais fait, tu peux bien le faire après neuf ans de bonheur en ma compagnie. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Valentin. Ca lui ferait bien trop de mal de nous voir nous séparer, surtout pour une erreur qui s'est produite il y a si longtemps! Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle baissa la tête et les larmes commencèrent à couler librement :

-Je t'aime aussi Severus, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer ce que tu as fait. C'était peut-être il y a longtemps, mais tu as fait tant de mal à cette jeune fille...

Constatant ses larmes, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Dix ans de mariage! s'exclama Harry. Ca se fête! Allez, Hermione. Débrouille-toi pour ramener Rogue dans la salle sur Demande à 21h précise.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne voudra pas.

-Alors dis-lui pour la fête.

-Il voudra encore moins! Mais t'inquiète, je vais me débrouiller. En plus, j'aurais un petit truc à dire, et même lui sera surpris...

20h47 -Sev', viens, dix minutes, pour me faire plaisir. Et Val' vient avec nous!

-Dix minutes, pas plus.

-Ce sera amplement suffisant.

20h58

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande où tous le monde les acclamèrent d'un énorme "SURPRISE" même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Valentin rejoint Le fils d'Harry et Ginny qui n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui et qui parlait déjà avec Teddy qui avait un an de plus. Un à un, tout le monde vint les saluer et leur souhaiter un bon anniversaire de Mariage. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Remus et Tonks, Hermione demanda à l'ancien maraudeur :

-Remus, est-ce que tu pourrais demander le silence, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai une petite annonce à faire.

-Pourquoi ne pas me le demander? s'indigna Severus.

-Lupin a plus de tact et est beaucoup plus aimé que toi dans la salle. Ca fait huit minutes que tu es ici, deux minutes, c'est suffisant pour faire ma petite annonce.

Il soupira. En amplifiant sa voix, Remus obtint le silence et l'attention de l'assemblée :

-Hermione a quelques mots à dire.

Elle monta sur une chaise pour que tout le monde la voit.

-Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour cette soirée, ça me fait très plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas juste pour vous remercier que je vous ai demandé votre attention, mais pour vous annoncer une nouvelle très réjouissante ; Je suis enceinte, d'une petite fille!

Tout le monde acclama la nouvelle tandis que Severus la faisait descendre de la chaise et l'embrassait amoureusement. Valentin se fraya un passage jusqu'à eux :

-Elle s'appellera Alison.

Le couple se raidit, puis Severus répondit à son fils :

-Alison, c'est un très beau prénom, nous allons y réfléchir tous les trois, ensemble.


	30. Chapter 30 : Confession

Chapitre 30 : Confidences

Hermione n'avait pas accueilli d'un bon œil le retour des nausées et les sauts d'humeur. Severus non-plus, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, son ventre gonfla plus vite que la fois précédente. Et cette fois-ci, il était d'une taille bien plus considérable! Hermione se sentait d'autant plus dans la position d'un baleine échouée, ne pouvant presque plus bouger durant les trois dernières semaines. Et, à l'image de son premier accouchement, celui-ci arriva de façon précoce, à peine huit mois et une semaine. Et la raison était simple : elle n'attendait pas une fille, mais deux! Deux adorables jumelles, magnifiques.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Severus et Hermione s'interrogèrent :

-Alison pour la première, mais quoi pour la seconde?

-Laura, proposa la maman.

-Laura Rogue? Non! Trop de "r".

-J'attends tes idées!

-Noémie? Gabrielle?

-Très français, tout ça! Moi, je voudrais un prénom qui ne soit pas classique... J'ai plein d'idées en tête, plus délirantes les unes que les autres.

-Je t'écoute, mon amour.

-Daphné, Lexane, Delphine, Olympe, Thaïs, Selena, Maïka Arwen, Maëlys, Elisée, Amandine, Carmen, Emilie, Auriane, Azalée, Enora, Méliane, Priscille, Isalie, ou Romane. -Disons que je serai d'accord pour Daphné, Delphine, Thaïs, Selena, Maëlys, Amandine, Carmen, Emilie et Romane. Les autres sont trop...

-Exotiques?

-J'allais dire excentriques, mais bon, exotiques passe aussi, dit-il avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Sinon, ton préféré? -Mhhh, j'hésite entre Daphné et Romane (Ntd : Merci Laowena ) -Daphné Rogue ou Romane Rogue... Le couple échangea un regard puis, ils dirent en chœur :

-Daphné Rogue. -1er Septembre, jour de la rentrée pour les fausses jumelles Alison et Daphné. A onze ans, les deux jeunes filles étaient le portrait craché de leur mère, sauf qu'Alison avait les cheveux noir ébène tout lisse de son père et des yeux bleus magnifiques et Daphné avait pour sa part les cheveux ondulés et emmêlés de sa mère et deux gouffres insondables de son père sont elle avait aussi hérité des lèvres fines. Mais à part ces quelques différences, elles étaient tout à fait semblables.

A la fierté de leurs parents, elles s'étaient montrées être des métamorphomages dès l'âge précoce de sept ans. Tonks insista donc pour être la marraine de l'une des deux petites. Alison fut très fière de sa marraine et son parrain. Quant à Daphné, Ginny et Harry se chargèrent de cette tâche et la fillette était tout aussi fière d'avoir le Survivant en tant que parrain. Ce dernier se donnait d'ailleurs beaucoup à ce poste, presque autant qu'à celui de père. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait eu une fille, Lily Luna Potter que les deux jumelles s'amusaient à câliner du matin au soir.

Pendant quelques temps, Valentin avait été très proche de ses sœurs, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'elles étaient très complexes et souffraient intérieurement pour un rien, ce qui déclenchait des crises chez lui. Petit à petit, il profita de l'attention de ses parents sur ses sœurs pour profiter de sa propre liberté. Il en avait pleinement profiter à partir de ses seize ans, lorsqu'il eut ses ASPIC's. C'est à contre-cœur que Hermione le laissa quitter la maison familiale et lui loua un appartement près de sa fac, en France. Il avait décidé de se lancer dans la recherche pour améliorer un peu plus le quotidien des gens dans son état. Au début, Hermione venait le voir tous les week-end, mais cela passa lorsqu'elle vit à quel point son fils était heureux avec une jeune fille du nom d'Arianna. Dès qu'il fut majeur dans le monde sorcier, Valentin passa son examen de transplanage, ce qui ravit Hermione car il pouvait leur rendre visite plus souvent et voir ses sœurs. C'est un de ces soirs. Ce magnifique soir de premier Septembre, qu'il se décida à venir, enragé. Sa visite était prévue pour encourager ses sœurs pour les premiers cours du lendemain. Il avait été à Serdaigle, tandis que Daphné s'était retrouvée à Poufsouffle et Alison à Gryffondor. Aucun Serpentard au désespoir de leur père. Valentin s'avança d'ailleurs dangereusement vers lui.

-Je vais avoir 21 ans cette année, _Papa_ . Pendant tout ce temps, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver le temps de me le dire?

-Val' calme-toi, tenta d'intervenir Alison.

-Tais-toi! Je te parle à toi, Severus Rogue!

-Chéri, le stoppa sa mère. Tu me suis tout de suite, nous allons nous balader dans le parc. Pas d'objection, jeune homme.

Docilement, il suivit la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, en lançant un regard haineux à Severus. Arrivée devant le lac, Hermione s'assied sur l'herbe humide, mais son fils resta debout.

-Valentin Rogue...

-Je ne veux plus répondre à ce nom.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer l'histoire depuis le début, avant de dire une chose pareille. Oui, Severus n'est pas ton père biologique, mais il t'a aimé et a pris soin de toi avant même que tu sois né. Il m'a trouvée devant les grilles, dénudée et à peine consciente. J'avais été violée par un ami moldu de longue date, Karl Nowels. Jusqu'à ce jour, il m'avait détesté, mais il a changé, il a appris à me connaître. Il m'a sauvé une seconde fois lorsque j'ai fait une tentative de suicide, ici-même. Je m'étais jetée dans le lac, et le calamar géant m'a empêché de remonter à la surface. Le lendemain, on a officiellement su que tu étais dans mon ventre entrain de grandir chaque jour un peu plus. Severus n'était plus le même, il était... heureux? Oui, c'est le terme. On s'est mis ensemble deux mois plus tard. On s'aime désormais, mais rien ne se serait passé sans Karl. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, je ne m'en remettrai jamais complètement, mais il m'a apporté tellement de belles choses, dont toi...

Tout en disant cela, les larmes d'Hermione avaient coulées, se reflétant à la lumière de la demi-lune.

-Je t'aime Valentin, n'en doute jamais. Et c'est pareil pour ton père. Et quand je dis ton père, je parle de Severus, Karl n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je te laisserai aller le voir et lui parler si tel est ton choix et je peux concevoir qu'il s'en veuille, qu'il soit différent de l'époque où il m'a fait ça. Mais je ne t'accompagnerai pas, je n'en aurai pas la force.

Valentin était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais surtout par les larmes de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais vues couler jusque là, même si parfois elles étaient bien présentes dans ses yeux. Alors, il l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Il faut que j'aille voir Papa pour lui présenter mes excuses. Et en ce qui concerne ce Karl, je ne veux pas le rencontrer, il t'a fait trop de mal pour mériter qu'on lui accorde encore de l'importance. Allez, maman, on rentre.

-Vas-y, je vais me calmer dehors, je rentrerai quand je serai prête. Si je ne suis pas rentrée quand tu pars, viens me dire au revoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

De toutes façons, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, sinon il allait faire une crise malgré les médicaments qu'il testait ces derniers temps, le flux d'émotions que sa mère avait laissé sortir était tellement grand qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister plus longtemps à l'attrait de la douleur. Il rentra plus sereinement et se réconcilia avec son père. Celui-ci alla chercher les jumelles pour qu'elles disent bonjour à leur frère et lorsqu'il rentra en compagnie des filles, Hermione était là, souriante, comme à son habitude. Même du haut de ses trente huit ans, elle paraissait aussi jeune et belle qu'avant. Juste un peu plus mûre et moins remuante. Leurs filles l'étaient assez pour compenser, songea-t-il en souriant.

Quelle étrange famille faisait-il! C'était parfait.


	31. Fin de l'histoire 3

Epilogue : Même les plus belles histoires ont une fin 3

Hermione fixait son reflet dans la glace sans vraiment se voir. A partir de ce jour, le 14 Février allait avoir une tout autre importance pour elle, car aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait assister aux obsèques de son mari pour un dernier adieux avant son passage vers le monde des morts. Son reflet n'était que tristesse et vieillesse, des cheveux entièrement argentés à l'âge de soixante-dix-huit ans.

Severus en avait quatre-vingts-quinze encore une semaine plus tôt. Il aurait facilement du tenir jusqu'à 100 ans voire plus, vu l'âge moyen de mortalité chez les sorciers. Mais elle avait épousé un homme usé par la guerre et l'espionnage.

-Maman, il faut y aller, Harry et Ron t'attendent dehors, déclara Alison tout en tenant la main de sa petite dernière, Magalie âgée de cinq ans, pour que celle-ci reste tranquille.

-J'arrive, les filles, répondit la vieille femme avec une lassitude bien présente dans sa voix enrouée de douleur.

En même temps, Hermione songeait à son fils qui ne pourrait assister à la cérémonie, étant de plus en plus malade. Severus et Anita l'avaient prévenue, il mourrait jeune, lui aussi. Mais de là à ne pas atteindre la soixantaine, Hermione ne pouvait l'envisager. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit la décision de partir quelques mois en France pour profiter un maximum de la présence de son fils, qui n'avait ni femme, ni enfants. Trop de douleurs supplémentaires à son goût.

Ses filles, elles, se débrouillaient très bien. Alison s'était mariée avec Scorpius Malefoy, à la grande surprise des parents de celui-ci. Avec lui, elle avait deux fils, John et Aaron, ainsi que deux filles, Moérie et Magalie. Daphné, elle, s'était éprise d'un garçon qui avait été dans son année et sa maison à Poudlard, un certain Helrick Diggles. Elle avait eu un fils unique, Jeremy, mais ne s'était toujours pas mariée avec le père malgré leur union solide. Elle ne comptait d'ailleurs pas le faire, disant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt du mariage ; son amour était déjà officielle et elle se sentait assez engagée pour ne pas avoir à accomplir un rite aussi ridicule que le mariage.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione était fière de ses enfants et petits enfants mais ne regrettait qu'une chose, que Severus ne soit plus là pour partager ces bonheurs avec elle. Alors voilà, elle était là, devant son miroir et pensait à tout ça, tandis qu'un murmure sortit de ses lèvres :

-Adieux, Severus.

Ni plus, ni moins, ces paroles exprimaient tout ce qu'elle ressentait.


End file.
